


Stronger Together

by Inell



Series: Fools Rush In [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers are a family, Dating, Fools Rush In Series, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha and Clint are BFFs, Not A Fix-It, Romance, Sexy Times, Slow Build, Team Bonding, background Thor/Jane, background Tony/Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the final part of the Fools Rush In trilogy. It's completely written, and I hope to post a part a day. I am still head over heels with these boys, though, so I anticipate future stories in this verse once this has finished posting. Sorry! They've somehow snuck in and become my OTP for this fandom, I think, and I'm happy to know that I'm not sailing the ship alone!
> 
> A huge thanks to Sulla and Flora for the support, cheerleading, and beta work. And a big thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment or kudos on the previous stories in this trilogy because the encouragement is definitely motivating! I hope y'all enjoy this story!

The book is reaching the big reveal. Clint knows it’s the uncle who did it, it has to be, but there’s always a possibility that he’s wrong. Agatha Christie likes mind games, and he’s often changing his mind about the identity of the killer when he reads her books. He turns the page, careful not to scan ahead because he doesn’t want to ruin the monologue Poirot is giving while he knocks out every red herring that’s been planted in the book. He leans forward as he reads, biting his bottom lip as each word gets him closer and closer to the identity of the killer.

Then he feels an elbow in his side. Frowning, he turns his attention to the redhead sitting demurely beside him. “What?”

“You’re ignoring me.” Nat’s lips twist into a slight smile. “He’s staring at you again.”

“You’re such a brat,” Clint mutters, rolling his eyes even as he turns his head to look at Steve. It’s been several months since things changed between them, but he still gets butterflies when Steve looks at him like that.

“Hmph. He is the one looking at you like you are naked.” Nat nudges his ribs again. “I did not know that Captain America could look at someone like that. Phil would be so proud of you for causing such displays of lust.”

“Don’t say that too loud. He’ll become self-conscious and avoid looking at me at all.” Clint nudges her back this time. “He has no idea he’s walking sex, and I prefer to keep it that way. But, yeah, Phil would be proud. And probably jealous.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about him not looking at you.” Nat laughs and ruffles his hair. “You are both nauseating and if I didn’t love you, I would probably kill you both.”

“Love you, too, Nat.” Clint grins and leans in to kiss her cheek. “And remember what we’ve talked about. No killing the teammates.”

“Does that include maiming? I caught Thor and Jane having sex in the laundry room again. I had to walk six blocks to the nearest Laundromat because I refused to use the machines after seeing that.” She wrinkles her nose and makes a face.

“I’ve had a chat with him about locking doors,” he says. “I think they just forget sometimes. You know how it is. They’re finally living together and able to get their groove on whenever they want.”

“Groove? How quaint.” She snickers before frowning. “I do not care what they do so long as it is not on the washing machine.”

“I’ll have Pepper speak to Jane. She doesn’t seem to mind giving sex talks.” Clint hasn’t had a chance to get to know Jane very well yet. After she accepted Tony’s offer, it took her several weeks to be ready to move in, so she’s only been around for a little over a month. She seems nice and smart, sure, but the important thing is she makes Thor happy, so Clint hasn’t had to interrogate her or anything.

“Good.” Nat stands up. “You should keep an eye on your captain. He is plotting something.” She winks at him before waving her fingers in Steve’s direction.

“I’m sure he is.” Clint waggles his eyebrows and blows her a kiss. “Go check on Bruce. He needs to take a break, and it’s almost time to start making dinner.”

Nat arches a brow and studies him suspiciously before she finally nods. “Fine. I will collect him for meal time.”

“You’re looking sneaky, sweetheart.” Steve sits down in the space Nat just vacated. He puts his sketchbook on the table before leaning in for a kiss. “Remind me to thank Natasha for interrupting you. I’ve wanted to do that for hours, but I know better than to disturb your reading.”

“It’s your fault for introducing me to Christie.” Clint looks down at his book. “I’m almost done. If I let you fondle me while I read, can I finish it?”

Steve laughs. “Read your book. I’ll happily fondle you, since I have permission and everything.”

“You never need permission, babe.” Clint winks and changes his position so Steve has better access to him. It isn’t easy to read Poirot’s monologue when Steve is kissing his neck and caressing his biceps. When he reaches the name of the killer, and finds out he’s right, he lets out a triumphant noise.

“I take it you guessed ‘who done it’ correctly?” Steve starts to suck on his throat, licking as he pulls back. Clint glances at him and sees the smug smile, which tells him he’s just been given a hickey.

“I hope this one is able to be covered by the uniform. Fury looked like he was going to have kittens during the last assignment,” Clint says. Since their warning a couple of months ago, they’ve been strictly professional when on Avengers business. They’re Captain America and Hawkeye, as requested. A huge hickey, however, is something that makes the vein on Fury’s forehead throb. While Clint might normally find that funny, he’s more cautious now because he’s got something to lose for the first time ever, and Fury’s just enough of a bastard to take Steve away from him if he acts out too much.

“If we get called in for an assignment, we’ll just cover it with a bandage. Sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.” Steve rolls his eyes when Clint snorts and gives him a disbelieving look. “Okay, so I probably won’t, but I’ll try.”

“If it was just us, you know I wouldn’t care. I just don’t want to give Fury any ammunition to try to separate us.” He doesn’t usually talk about that fear, but he knows he’s the most expendable, and he’s S.H.I.E.L.D.’s property, in a way.

“He won’t even try it,” Steve says firmly. “If he did, he’d lose us all, and he knows that. _You_ know that, so none of that frowning.” He traces Clint’s lips with his finger.

“I think I can read the last couple of pages later.” Clint drops the book and pulls Steve closer. They start to kiss, and he reaches up to grip Steve’s hair when he parts his lips to deepen the kiss.

“Do you think we have time to go upstairs?” Steve sucks on Clint’s bottom lip as he moves his hand underneath Clint’s shirt.

“They’d come looking for us if we tried.” Clint leans up for another kiss, sliding his hand under Steve’s shirt and stroking his back. He reaches down to squeeze Steve’s ass, which makes him rock forward into Clint.

“Oh!” A startled squeak catches his attention. Pulling back from the kiss, he looks up to see Jane standing in the doorway. Her eyes are big and she’s staring at them.

“Babe, we’ve got company,” he whispers, tugging on Steve’s hair when he starts sucking on his neck.

“Natasha told me to come get you both,” Jane says in a rush of words. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s alright. We were just stealing a few kisses before dinner.” Steve sighs against his neck before straightening up and flashing a charming smile at Jane, who looks dazed.

“Breathe, Jane.” Clint pulls Steve’s shirt back down to cover the bare skin that seems to be catching some of Jane’s attention. “Nat set you up. She knew we were in here alone and probably had a good idea what we might be doing.”

“Why would she do that?” Jane looks thoughtful and focuses on his face instead of Steve’s ass, so she’s at least concentrating on the situation now.

“Two words.” Clint slowly smiles. “Laundry room.”

Jane inhales sharply and brings her hand up to her mouth. “Oh…my…God.”

Steve arches a brow at Clint and bites his lip to keep from laughing when Clint waggles his eyebrows at him. “Jane, you’re sharing a house with seven other people. Eight if we count JARVIS. There’s going to be times when we interrupt private moments.”

“I’m sorry, Steve, but the laundry room was much more than just a private moment.” Jane groans and covers her face. “I told Thor it was too risky, but it’s so difficult to remain firm when he gives you that smile that makes his eyes light up.”

“When you tell him no, he looks like a crumpled Muppet,” Clint says, watching her drop her hands and gape at him before she giggles.

“That’s awful, Clint Barton.”

“But true.” Clint shrugs, petting Steve when he turns his head into Clint’s neck to smother his laughter.

“Is this some kind of initiation? Since I’m the new girl, I have to prove myself?” Jane looks curious again. “Catch the two hottest guys here, other than Thor, making out and see if I crack?”

“I think Nat was trying to warn you how easy it is for someone to stumble across you if you forget you don’t live alone.” Clint smiles. “No initiations. Be glad she decided to be subtle about it. I suggested she just get Pepper to give you the lecture about exhibitionism.”

“Oh God.” Steve raises his head and makes a face. “Don’t mention Pepper and that word together.”

“I sense a story there.” Jane turns her curious look in Steve’s direction. “Oh, that’s so cute. You’re blushing.”

“The only story is that Pepper’s got good taste,” Clint says, smirking as he stands up. “Are we the last two for this whole kitchen launch thing?”

“Thor was going to get Tony, since he’s the one who wants to cut the ribbon,” Jane says. “I don’t really understand the point in cutting a ribbon on the kitchen, though. Maybe you can explain it to me?”

“Two words again. Tony Stark.” Steve stands up and stretches his arms above his head, which causes his shirt to ride up and flash some bare skin. Clint is distracted for a moment but then notices Jane looking, so he has to reach out and lightly smack her arm.

“Hey now. You’ve got your own hot blond beefcake to ogle.” He sticks his tongue out at her. “Keep your eyes off mine.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen much more of mine than I’ll ever see of yours.” Jane smiles slightly. “I know about the skinny-dipping on those camping trips you two take.”

“Wait. What’s this skinny-dipping thing?” Steve arches a brow and gives Clint a Look. It’s definitely a capital-l look.

“Well, see, when you get naked and go swimming, they call it skinny-dipping.” Clint smiles sweetly. “Thor isn’t overly fond of swimsuits, and, you know. Crumpled muppet! I can’t say no.”

“And if he asked you to jump a bridge, what would you say?” Steve scoffs. “You’d tell him to go to Hell, muppet face or not.”

Clint shrugs. “Probably, but I don’t mind getting naked whereas I wouldn’t want to plummet to my death by jumping off a bridge.”

“No more naked times with Thor.” Steve sulks and pokes him in the arm. “No more naked times with anyone but me.”

“To make things fair, I’m completely willing to go skinny-dipping with Steve,” Jane offers, smiling mischievously when Clint stares at her. “I’m all for equality.”

“If you tried that, you’d just have Thor joining you because he thinks we’re all crazy for being bothered by nudity, then I’d feel left out and have to join in. It’d be mass hysteria, dogs and cats living together.”

“Thank you, Dr. Venkman.” Jane snickers while Steve looks perplexed.

“Oh! I remember. Ghostbusters,” he murmurs, snapping his fingers as he recognizes the quote. “You’ll have to tell Tony that I actually paid attention enough to know that one. I think he gives me points in some spreadsheet that JARVIS keeps.”

“Good boy.” Clint stands on his tiptoes to brush a kiss across Steve’s lips. “We’d better get going before they do the ribbon cutting without us. It’s going to be great to get back into our kitchen. I expect mac and cheese tomorrow, babe. I’ve been missing that since the renovations started.”

“Mac and cheese is the best,” Jane says, falling in behind them as they walk down the hall. “Do you add bacon bits? I saw that huge container of bacon bits and Thor says it’s yours.”

“I like her. She’s spunky, likes mac and cheese, and thinks we’re hot. We should keep her,” Clint decides, winking at her before he takes Steve’s hand. They’re just going down to the other side of the floor, but he likes touching when he can.

“See, that’s the reason Tony calls you Mom. You’re nurturing and like picking up strays.” Steve laughs when Clint pinches his ass. “But, yes, she can stay.”

“I’m not sure that I like being referred to as a stray,” Jane says, moving past them in the hallway and turning to face them. They stop walking when she blocks the path. “So, guys, if Natasha says anything about it, I didn’t squeak like a mouse when I found you making out. Okay?”

“She’ll know. She’s got mystic powers when it comes to knowing embarrassing things or when people are lying. No offense, Jane, you seem like a sweet girl, but Nat can kill me in my sleep, so I’d rather not lie to her.” Clint grins. “You’ll be fine. Just don’t have sex in the laundry room anymore.”

“Or, if you do, lock the door.” Steve squeezes her shoulder. “Now be brave, soldier, and go face Natasha with your dignity intact.”

“I’m a scientist, not a soldier,” Jane mutters, rolling her eyes but smiling as she walks ahead of them.

“If this keeps up, we’re going to be outnumbered. Science geek geniuses are almost as scary at Nat,” Clint whispers. “I think I need a kiss before I can deal with all of them.”

“Just one kiss.” Steve leans down and the kiss quickly escalates. Clint feels the wall behind him, the frame of a painting rubbing against the back of his neck.

“Captain, Master Clint. Your presence is requested at the reopening of the Avengers Family Kitchen, if you would be so kind as to stop, how was it put, oh, yes, sucking face long enough to attend.” JARVIS’s voice interrupts the silence.

“Tony totally made you say that with emphasis, didn’t he?” Clint groans against Steve’s shoulder. “Avengers Family Kitchen sounds like a diner or something.”

“We should go before they come looking for us. Last time they had to do that, they sat between us for an impromptu movie night that went on until we fell asleep,” Steve says, making a face. “Besides, I’m eager to see the new kitchen. Tony showed me the plans before he blocked it off and stopped letting us see the renovations, and there are three refrigerators and two quality ovens.”

“Fine, fine. We’ll go so you can ogle the appliances. I can’t handle another Police Academy marathon if they decide to punish us again.” Clint steals one more quick kiss before taking Steve’s hand and going to join the others for the kitchen reopening ceremony that Tony’s got planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

It’s a little strange to be dressing up so much, but tonight is special. Steve hasn’t realized just how casual he’s become since waking up in modern times until he pulls on a pair of black trousers and puts on a white shirt with tiny buttons and French cuffs. A new pair of leather dance shoes are on his feet, and he’s trying to decide if he wants to wear the vest or coat. There’s a good chance that he’d end up losing the coat, so he decides to go with the dark blue vest. He puts some product in his hair and steps back to check himself out in the mirror.

“Not bad, Rogers,” he murmurs, posing a little before he does a few dance moves to make sure the clothes are going to work on the dance floor.

“You’re supposed to have a partner for that, babe.” Clint sounds amused, and Steve nearly trips from the surprise of being interrupted.

“I was just test--wow.” Steve can’t remember seeing Clint in anything but jeans or sweats in the months they’ve known each other. Tonight, he’s wearing gray slacks, a light purple shirt, a dark purple vest, and a fedora. He’s also wearing the new dance shoes they finally bought after Nathan kept teasing them about wearing sneakers to dance class after so many lessons.

Clint slowly smiles. “Wow, huh? And you can’t even see the suspenders.” He winks before pushing himself away from the doorframe and stalking Steve. He’s definitely stalking. That’s not walking. “You look delicious.”

“I didn’t get suspenders or a hat.” Steve thrusts out his bottom lip. “And I’m the one who actually _lived_ in that time period.”

“Google is love.” Clint leans in to kiss him. “I’ll let you borrow my hat, if you want.”

“No. It looks good on you, sweetheart.” Steve reaches up to tilt the hat slightly. “Very dashing.”

“Do I look like an extra in a Bogart movie?”

“Were you trying to?”

“Well, I know what a crush you had on Bogie, so it seemed the best example to follow.”

“I didn’t have a crush on Bogart. I just admire his acting. I’d say you could easily be in a party scene in a Sam Spade movie.” Steve smiles. “You didn’t have to go to so much trouble, you know?”

“Of course I did. We’re going out dancing, and I want to look the part. We don’t want to embarrass Nathan and Sylvia, after all. They’re our teachers, so our ability will reflect on them some.”

“It’s a good thing we’re so damn good,” he says, unable to stop smiling. They’ve attended multiple swing dance classes, but this is the first time they’re actually going dancing. He can’t help but think of the missed dance with Peggy while also being grateful for the chance to experience this with Clint. 

Clint nods. “I agree. I’m looking forward to this. Shoes feel a little weird, but I like the look. Not sure Nikes would go with the suit too well.”

“You’re very handsome.” Steve leans down for another kiss. “I love you, you know?”

“Huh?” Clint blinks at him before he grins. “Yeah, I know. Feel the same. About you.”

“Good.” Steve kisses his nose before rubbing their noses together. “I know I haven’t really said it, but I wanted you to know.”

“Steve, you say it all the time. Just not with words.” Clint shrugs. “I don’t need the words, not when everything you do tells me how you feel. But no take backs now that you’ve said them.” He licks his lips before he says, “Love you, too.” He sighs after, smiling sheepishly. “Okay. I managed to say it. Wasn’t sure. Haven’t said it before, not like this.”

“I shouldn’t admit how happy that makes me, to know I’m the first one hearing it, but I can’t deny it.” He shrugs before stealing another kiss and pulling Clint closer. “We should go before I suggest we just stay here.”

“No staying home, babe. I want to show you off, and the Frim Fram Jam awaits us.” Clint pats his ass. “We should probably make a break for it before Tony gives us a curfew. He always gets twitchy when we’re out too late. Yet he says we’re the parents. Ha!”

“Sylvia says it only lasts until one, so we won’t be out too late anyway.” Steve isn’t worried about Tony or curfews. He’s flying high tonight, and it’s not just because he blurted out how he felt without even thinking about it. Really, it’s not like they need a perfect moment or that this moment isn’t as good as any.

“We can get pancakes after. I’m craving pancakes. Topped with fruit and lots of syrup.” Clint follows him out of his room and down the hall to the elevator.

“If you can wait for breakfast, I’ll make some blueberry pancakes in the morning. Bruce bought some fresh blueberries from the market, and they’re not going to last through the weekend if we don’t use them.”

“You just don’t want to go for food after because you’ve already got nefarious plans for my body. Don’t think I’m fooled by your concern for fresh fruit.” Clint waggles a finger at him. “It’s the vest, isn’t it?”

“Actually, it’s the hat. It’s very Bogart,” Steve says with a straight-face.

Clint laughs and shakes his head. The elevator doors open, but they’re blinded by a flash of light before they can step onto it. Tony’s standing there holding a camera and smirking at them.

“Awww. Mom and Dad going out on a fancy date! I had to get pictures for the scrapbook that Thor’s making.” Tony takes another photograph. “Now, we need you to stand closer and pose for us. The rest of the team is looking forward to seeing these.”

“If we’re the parents, can we ground him?” Clint asks, looking at Steve with a hopeful expression.

“You know I’m your favorite, Bird Boy.” Tony grins. “Now give us a kiss. We need a photo of the ‘rents kissing or the scrapbook will be incomplete and that will make Thor a sad puppy.”

“If we don’t humor him, he won’t let us on the elevator. While I don’t mind cardio, I don’t want to waste the time walking down a billion flights of stairs when we’re going to be dancing for hours,” Steve says thoughtfully. He’s actually given it thought since Tony appeared.

“Dancing, huh?” Tony lowers the camera and _really_ looks at them. “We knew it was fancy dress because Natasha slipped and spoiled that, but she didn’t mention dancing. You both look like the old photos my dad had stashed in a drawer, which means it’s old time dancing. Is it fun? Oh! Maybe we could all go--“

“No!” Steve cuts Tony off before he can invite the entire group along with them. “This is date night, not family night. Take your pictures because I want copies of them, and then get out of our way. We’ve got an event to attend.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Clint smiles. “Besides, you’d need lessons, and those are Friday nights.”

“Family bonding trip!” Tony nods his head emphatically. “We can’t let you two go off dressed up and having fun without us. I like dancing. I’m like Fred Astaire only hotter.”

Steve clears his throat and gives Tony an impatient look. “You’ve got five minutes, Stark.”

“Threats are pointless when I can just have JARVIS shut down the elevator and use the security locks for the stairs.” Tony waves his hand in the air.

“You can’t ask him if there’s a fist in your mouth,” Steve says, arching a brow and straightening up.

“Right. Pictures then you two get to have a fun date without the rest of us. Neglectful parents that you are.” Tony actually makes them pose for photos, and Clint ruins several of the pictures by laughing and muttering about how crazy his life is now.

Finally, they’re allowed to get on the elevator. Steve glances at Clint when the doors shut on Tony’s smirk and waving hand. “I tell myself that he’s that way because he cares.”

“He’s also a bit of an asshole.” Clint shrugs. “It’s fine. I never did the prom thing, so this is close enough to satisfy any random wondering I had about that experience.”

“I’m actually looking forward to seeing the pictures. You look gorgeous, sweetheart.” Steve smiles. “What Bucky would have called a hot tamale, if he’d been into guys.”

“Maybe he was and you just never know. I mean, it’s not like you’d have expected to be having a relationship with someone like me back then,” Clint says. He looks at Steve with that curious yet slightly vulnerable look that’s so carefully concealed that it took Steve months to figure out it even existed. “Do you ever have doubts? About being with me? A guy, that is.”

“If I’d met you back then? I’m sure I would have been confused, and I honestly don’t know what I’d have done.” He can’t lie to Clint, but it’s not like he’s got an answer to the question really. “Now, though, I don’t have doubts. It was weird at first, and I didn’t really understand what I was feeling in the beginning, but life’s too short to let fear control what makes me happy. I’d never regret you, Clint. Never doubt what we’ve got together. What about you?”

“No, I don’t doubt us.” Clint ducks his head and smiles. “Like you said, I might have at first, but mostly in myself, not in you. I’m getting better at that, though.”

“I love you,” Steve says simply, finding it easier to use the words now that they’re out there in the open.

Clint leans up to kiss him. The rest of the trip down to the lobby passes quickly while they make-out in the elevator. When they reach the first floor, Steve puts Clint’s hat back on his head and straightens their vests before the doors open. He’s glad he did because Happy’s standing there.

“This way, gentlemen,” Happy says, bowing and motioning as he obviously fights a smile. “I’ve been instructed to drive the parents to wherever they’re going and wait until the dancing feet are tired.”

“It’s Manhattan. When is Tony going to realize that the subway is faster than a car?” Clint mutters, shaking his head.

“I’ll get you to your destination faster than a subway, Barton.” Happy gives him a stern look. “Now be a nice mommy and accept the loan from Stark.”

“I’d suggest not calling him Mommy if there are any weapons around,” Steve warns quietly, watching Clint’s ass as he walks to the front doors. “Nevermind. We’re talking about Clint. I’m sure he’s armed even now.”

Happy laughs and nods. “I’d be sure of it. Do you have an address for your destination?”

“Only if you promise not to tell Tony where you take us.” Steve gives Happy a serious look.

“It’s not fair forcing me to make a promise to Captain America,” Happy mutters before agreeing. Steve gives him the address of the dance studio where the jam is held then goes to catch up with Clint. The ride over actually isn’t too bad, considering the heavy traffic on the streets at such a late hour. Of course, New York is the city that never sleeps for a reason, and nine probably isn’t that late for many people.

When they reach their destination, he and Clint go to the fourth floor and find the You Should Be Dancing studio where the event is being held. He’s already feeling excited just seeing the other people who are obviously here for the dancing. He sees a man who has to be in his seventies chatting with a couple of college kids, and there are people of all ages socializing and waiting for the dancing to begin.

“Sylvia’s right. This is swell,” Steve says, grinning at Clint. “And it’s crowded. More than I expected, at least. No one is going to notice us with this many people around.”

“There’s got to be a hundred people here, if not more. Did you see that woman’s dress? The older one with the bright red sequins?” Clint nods in the direction of a woman wearing an elaborate costume that looks pretty authentic. “I totally want to dance with her. I bet she can, what did you say back then, cut a rug?”

“I bet she can.” Steve perks up when the DJ starts talking and the music begins. He takes Clint’s hand and tugs him towards the nearest space open for dancing. “She can have you later. Right now, you’re mine, sweetheart. Let’s Lindy.”

Clint winks and moves into position. They start dancing, and Steve loses himself in the music and atmosphere and Clint. The music is great, and the DJ plays the crowd well. Partners change as everyone dances, just having fun and not worrying about anything but the dancing. Steve loses track of Clint at one point, and he has no idea how many partners he has by the time he has to take a break.

“I’m getting out danced by senior citizens.”

Steve turns and grins at Clint. His vest is unbuttoned, his sleeves are rolled up, but his hat’s still on. Reaching over, he takes the hat and puts it on his own head. “Age is just a number. How’re the shoes feeling?”

“Not bad. Getting broken in for sure. Might have a blister on my left heel, but that’s because I was dancing with a guy who kept stepping wrong and so I was off beat.” Clint leans up to kiss his chin. “How’re your feet?”

“Aching, but a good kind of ache. I don’t know if I can stay until one, though. If we do, we’ll be crashing when we get home because I’ll be too worn out for necking.” Steve kisses Clint’s forehead and strokes his back. “While I’m enjoying the dancing, necking with you is one of my favorite things.”

“Well, we can always put on some Billie or Ella and slow dance at home.” Clint nuzzles his neck, pressing a soft kiss against his pulse point.

“Have I mentioned lately how much it means to me that you can actually say those names and know them?” Steve looks down at Clint and smiles. “I think that’s one of the first signs that I was falling for you, in fact. When you actually asked me about my time, instead of just forcing modern stuff on me like nothing in the past meant anything.”

“Course it means something. It’s what you know, or knew, and I like knowing about what you liked before we met.” Clint shrugs. “Doesn’t seem that special or anything to want to hear about it.”

“It is. Trust me.” Steve leans down for a public appropriate kiss. He’s seen some inappropriate kissing tonight, but he doesn’t want to draw attention to them. In a crowd this size, dressed as they are, they’re just strangers dancing and not superheroes who have been on the news and in magazines. He knows Clint isn’t that fond of being recognized in private moments, so he’s not going to do anything that makes people look at them twice.

“Think maybe we should go now,” Clint murmurs against his lips. “It’s almost midnight, and we don’t want Happy to turn into a pumpkin.”

“Hmm. No, we wouldn’t want that. Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go home and do a little private dancing.” Steve takes his hand and leads them through the crowd, having to stop a lot because people are everywhere and he doesn’t want to get in their way. Clint passes him and just shoves people, pretty much like he does at subway stations and crowded museums. Steve follows the path he clears, murmuring apologies to anyone who actually gives them a dirty look.

Happy’s got the car parked on the street taking up two places, so he’s easy to find. He puts down the tablet he’s been reading and opens the door for them. The drive home is faster because traffic isn’t nearly as bad at midnight as it was before nine. Steve keeps his hand on Clint’s thigh during the drive, squeezing occasionally but not moving it because he doesn’t want Happy to notice him touching Clint’s dick. Fortunately, they get home before he gives in to the temptation to touch.

After thanking Happy for the car service, they enter the lobby of the tower and head to the elevators. Of course, none of them are near the first level, so they have to wait. “How are your feet?” Steve asks, glancing at Clint with a smile. “Mine are starting to feel better.”

“They’re a little sore, but that’s to be expected when we spent hours dancing.” Clint leans up to kiss the spot beneath his left ear that always makes his breath catch. “When we get on the elevator, I’m going to fall to my knees, unzip those pants of yours, and suck you off before we reach our floor.”

Steve clears his throat and licks his lips. “Um okay?”

“We’ll have to hope that no one else is going up or else we’ll stop on a floor and they’ll see you with your dick in my mouth and that flushed look on your face as you fight for control so you don’t come too soon,” Clint says, voice low and husky and sinful.

“Clint,” he groans, leaning down to nibble on Clint’s throat. “Stop trying to get me to come before you even touch me.”

Clint laughs softly. “Why should I? I know how much you like it when I get dirty. Such a naughty boy, getting hard when I talk filthy to you.”

“I’m not the naughty one.” Steve unconsciously jumps when the elevator lets out a ding to indicate it’s arrived. He’s been so focused on Clint that it startles him. As soon as they’re on the elevator and the doors close, he’s pushed back against the wall and Clint’s dropping to his knees.

“Can’t wait to have you in my mouth,” Clint murmurs, taking his hat off and tossing it on the floor before reaching up to unzip Steve’s pants. “You’re already hard for me, babe. I knew you liked the dirty talk.” He looks up and smiles smugly as his hands shove Steve’s underwear down just enough to free his dick.

“Do not. It’s all lies,” Steve says, reaching down to stroke Clint’s hair with his fingers. “Let me feel you, sweetheart.”

Clint licks the head of his dick, teasing him as the elevator begins the rise up to their floor. He doesn’t spend much time teasing, though, since he’d already mentioned his plans to get Steve to orgasm before they reach their stop. Steve gasps when Clint swallows half of him in one go. His hips buck forward, and he reaches out to find purchase by gripping the wooden bar around the perimeter of the elevator. His fingernails dig into the wood as Clint sucks and licks, taking more of him into his mouth.

“So good.” Steve still feels a little self-conscious about being vocal about his pleasure, but it’s something that Clint likes, so he’s been getting better at it during the past couple of months. He doesn’t talk as obscenely as Clint often does, but he doesn’t hold in the noises or murmurs that he feels when Clint’s making him come.

By the time they past the fiftieth floor, Steve’s thrusting forward into Clint’s mouth and so close he knows he’s not going to last much longer. When he comes, he whines softly and nearly loses his balance because his knees get weak and his body shudders in pleasure. Clint keeps sucking until he finally pulls back and stands quickly. “Love how you taste,” he says, licking at Steve’s lips as he shoves his own pants down and starts to stroke his dick.

“Let me.” Steve reaches out, jerking Clint’s dick as they kiss and the flavor of his own release is shared. Clint’s grinding against him, their fancy trousers down around their knees as they rut and kiss. A low grunt against his mouth and the feel of wet sticky warmth spilling against his fingers and thigh let him know that Clint’s come. When they finally pull back, he notices they still have three floors left before reaching theirs.

“I think I got some on your pants,” Clint says, smiling wryly. “Sorry. I got messy there in the end.”

“They’ll wash. Don’t worry about it.” Steve leans in for another kiss before pulling his underwear and pants back up. “I think we might both need a shower, though.”

“We can shower together then do a little slow dancing to Ella,” Clint suggests. “Naked dancing, maybe?”

Steve slowly smiles. “I think naked dancing could become a new favorite activity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part! As always, thanks so much for the kudos/comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

They land the quinjet in a field off the radar of their target. This mission is probably going to be one of the difficult ones, mostly because they don’t have complete intel. They know they’re dealing with another power hungry asshole, but there’s some question as to whether it’s a human or possibly something else. It’s tough to find out if someone’s an alien, after all, and they don’t have enough information to determine what they’re about to face. Clint doesn’t like going in blind, but they don’t have a choice.

Fury gives the orders, and there have been disappearances and deaths linking back to this asshole, who just went public with plans to take over the world by kidnapping a group of Army soldiers and threatening to execute one every hour after his imposed timeline until his demands are met. It’s not like the politicians would give a fuck about them if it isn’t for political gain, but important people are involved who do, so they’ve been sent in as an attempt to rescue them before this becomes a disaster.

This guy needs to get in line, really, considering how many people seem to have plans to take over the world or get power through fear and murder.

Before they leave the jet, Clint reaches out to take Steve’s hand. “See you on the flipside, babe.”

“Be careful up there, sweetheart.” Steve leans in for a quick kiss before he pulls his mask down and becomes Captain America. “Hawkeye, I want you on top of that warehouse across from the camp. Iron Man and Widow, you’re with me. We’re going to go through the front. Thor, you and Bruce are through the back. Hulk needs to be ready. Plan is to retrieve the hostages with as few casualties as possible.”

Clint nods. “Got it. I’ll provide cover on your word, Captain.”

“Do we know yet if this is just a crazy guy or one of the outer space wonders we’re having turn up more over the last year?” Tony asks, tapping his foot impatiently. The action makes an odd noise as the metal of his suit hits a rock.

“I do not think he is an alien.” Thor studies the compound in the distance. It’s in a remote area, and there’s a possibility that the warehouse contains supplies or machinery. Clint’s planning to check before he makes his nest, since he wants to know what he’s got underneath him. “But it is possible.”

“Great help there, Blondie.” Tony shakes his head. “Fine. We’ll go in and save the soldiers. Any other orders, Cap?”

“Be careful.” Captain nods at them and they head into position.

Clint looks into the windows of the warehouse, but all he sees are an old car and lots of empty space. It’s close enough to the compound that he figures it’s used by this Bexton Collier guy, but he doesn’t see anything immediately out of place, so he figures he'll climb up and makes his nest. There’s not enough time to do a thorough sweep, not when the others are calling out positions as he peers through windows. Still. “Captain, I don’t see anything in the warehouse, but there are a couple of closed doors. Should I do a sweep?”

“Intel said it’s empty, so negative at this time, Hawkeye.” Captain pauses before he asks, “Do you see anything that indicates a sweep is necessary?”

Clint knows Cap is asking if his gut is telling him anything, but he can’t really answer that. This whole mission has his gut feeling weird, but that’s because he hates not having enough intel to know exactly what they’re facing. He worries about his team. “Not sure. Something isn't right, but I don't know what,” he finally says, deciding to be honest.

“Get into position, Hawkeye,” Hill says, interrupting the exchange. “Our data says it’s not hot. We need to move before Collier’s time limit expires. We make decisions based on our intel, not on your feelings.”

“Got it,” Clint says, not bothering to argue with her. She’s overseeing the mission on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s end, and he trusts her more than most of them. By the time he’s in position, he hears that the others are situated and waiting for the order to strike.

“Hawkeye, what do you see?” Captain asks.

“There aren’t any guards around the entrance, but I see two outside a door approximately ten feet within the first wall. It looks quiet, Sir.” Clint frowns because he isn’t sure how it could be quiet when Collier just went public with his hostages and demands.

“Careful, team. Let’s move.” Captain gives the order, and Clint focuses as he gets his bow into position. He’s close enough that he can hit anyone that puts his team at risk, fortunately, but he’s suspicious about the lack of activity.

When Nat goes in, Clint tenses and watches. She takes out the first guard, but the second one manages to get away. An alarm is sounded, which leads to instant chaos. Clint feels like he’s on the outside looking in, close enough to get a few hits but not close enough to do more damage as dozens of people swarm the compound.

“Thor, Hulk, we need some help,” Captain says, rushing into the fray and clearing a path for Tony to reach the most likely place for the hostages to be kept. A loud roar signals Hulk’s arrival, and the fight becomes worse. Clint continues to shoot as many targets as he can, managing to get one before Captain gets struck from behind.

“Cap, there’s no one here.” Tony sounds slightly panicked. “The room is empty. Repeat, the hostages are not here.”

“Hawkeye, what do you see?” Cap demands, looking around the compound before he runs to the other door that hadn’t been guarded.

“Fuck. Some of them are exiting the compound, headed this way.” Clint reaches for more arrows, shooting the darkly clad shapes as they run away from the others. “Looks like they’re running away. Iron Man, what are you seeing?”

“There’s nothing here. I’m not finding any hidden rooms or basement.” Tony leaves the room, and he’s a bright spot of red and gold as he soars into the air. “Cap, did you find anything?”

“Explosives. They’re set to go off. Team, move out. Repeat, move out. This is a set-up.” Captain runs out of the room he’d been investigating, and Clint focuses on clearing a path out of the compound for his team. Thor suddenly grabs Natasha and flies them over the wall as Tony flies down to grab Steve while Hulk crashes through the wall, knocking it over on some of Collier’s soldiers who haven’t got out of the way. They’re barely in the air before the explosion happens.

The sky turns orange and red for a brief moment as everything lights up with fire. Clint scans the sky for his team, relaxing slightly when he sees them landing nearby. He tenses soon enough, though, when he sees the soldiers heading back in their direction. “Cap, incoming. They’re headed back your way. Damn it. There’s more coming from the compound. Repeat, they’re coming at you from two directions.”

“Cover us, Hawkeye.” Captain starts fighting, using his shield while Thor swings Mjölnir to take out the closest soldiers to them.

“Captain, you need to locate the hostages and Collier. The time limit expires in ten minutes.” Hill gives the order, and Clint watches Captain smash someone in the face with his shield before running back towards the flaming wreckage of the compound.

“There’s nothing here. It’s a decoy. Everything’s on fire, rigged to explode. Collier planned it. I don’t know if he’s even here.” Captain sounds frustrated and angry, which Clint can understand. “Hawkeye, the warehouse. You said there were doors?”

Fuck. Clint should have ignored Hill and trusted his gut. He knew something felt off. “Two doors. There must be at least two rooms in it,” he says, continuing to shoot at the soldiers fighting his team. He’s not sure where they’re all coming from or how this Collier guy had such an army in place without anyone even knowing anything about him until a few hours ago.

“I’ll head in,” Natasha says. “I can fit through the window. Hawkeye, clear a path for me.”

“Got it covered.” He’s focused on his team, but he feels a change in the air and tenses. That’s when he hears it. He’s not alone. “Cap, I’ve got a nest infestation,” he says slowly, waiting, waiting, waiting then he turns and shoots his arrow.

It’s worse than he expects. There are at least a half-dozen men on the roof, only they don’t really look like men. These aren’t the same people as those down on the ground, and he’s freaking the fuck out because what the Hell are their arms?

“Hawkeye! Report!” Cap’s voice cuts through his rising panic.

“Bit busy here, Cap. Got visitors. Freaky visitors. Thor’s wrong. These aren’t human,” he says, reaching for his arrows even as the _things_ creep closer. They’re playing with him, he realizes. Like it’s a game. Like they’re not scared.

“I’m heading up to do some pest control,” Tony says. “Can’t have our favorite bird’s nest overrun.”

“I shall do pest control, too,” Thor announces. “I need to see how I was wrong.”

“Hawkeye, talk to me,” Captain demands. “What are you seeing?”

“They’re not scared, Cap. I’ve got my arrows aimed at them, and they’re toying with me. Their arms aren’t arms. I don’t know what the fuck they are, but they aren’t scared. Not of me.” Clint keeps his voice quiet and even. This isn’t giving him a good feeling, but he can’t do anything. Until he gets help, he’s stuck. He can take a few of them out, but he’s not sure what they’re dealing with.

“Damn it. Thor, I need help down here. Iron Man, get Hawkeye out of there. Hulk, smash,” Captain orders, and only months of paying too much attention lets Clint hear the tremor in his voice.

“I’m on the way, Hawkeye,” Tony says.

“Good.” Clint notices Tony in the air getting closer, so he quickly calculates and knows he’s got time to get at least two out of the way before Tony gets him to safety. “Whatever the hell you things are, you’ve chosen the wrong people to fuck with,” he says, shooting the one closest to him. That seems to flip a switch, as they all surge forward as one. He backs up, but he reaches the ledge before Tony gets to him.

“Hawkeye, can you get away from them?” Tony asks. “You’re too close to the edge.”

“I know that! They’re fighting now,” Clint points out, crying out in pain as something sharp slides across his ribs. Their arms are sharp, and he gasps when he feels something puncture his arm, almost like a large needle.

“Hawkeye! What’s happening? Report now!” Cap demands, sounding upset and rattled instead of calm as he usually is in most situations.

“Can’t fight them. Too many. Ow, fuck. It hurts.” Clint hates hearing Cap sound like that, so tries to stab them with the arrows, knowing they’re too close to use the bow. He manages to get another one or two, but they’re lashing out at him and there’s so much pain that he can’t remember ever feeling this much all at once.

“Iron Man, status!” Natasha barks out, her voice giving Clint another burst of energy.

“They’ve got him surrounded. I can’t risk him by firing. Hawkeye, you need to get clear so I can kill those freaky fuckers.”

“Trying. They’re everywhere.” Clint’s starting to feel dizzy, vision blurring as more slices and stabs are made against him. The more of them he injures or kills, the more violent they seem to get. He’s starting to lose it, and he _hates_ it because he’s faced worse things but he can’t even remember those right now. Another punch against his stomach makes him lose his breath, and he pushes and kicks out, not even able to reach his arrows now. “I’m sorry, babe,” he whispers, trying to keep fighting but it’s too much.

“Hawkeye, shut the fuck up,” Cap--no, Steve--yells at him. “You’d better keep fighting and get clear of them. You can do it, sweetheart.”

“I’m trying,” he promises, swinging out again but only getting hurt more. There’s chatter on the radio, and he hears Steve say something else to him. “I’m trying. I’m so sorry. I’m trying,” he repeats, not even able to really hear what’s being said anymore. When one of them suddenly picks him up like he’s nothing more than a rag doll, he kicks out and wiggles, trying to get away. Suddenly, the thing lets him go, and he’s falling, falling, falling. Only no one’s there to catch him in time. He feels the hard ground against his back and then everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, I appreciate any comments/kudos that y'all leave <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

“I’ve found the hostages,” Natasha says. “Their guard has been disposed of, and I’m bringing them out. Is it clear?”

“Clear enough. Thor, go to the entrance to help Widow with the hostages,” Steve orders, trying to stay focused on the people he’s fighting. “Hawkeye, give me your status.”

“I can’t get to him, Captain. They’ve swarmed around him, and I just can’t get a clear shot,” Tony says, his frustration obvious.

“Keep trying.” Steve glances up at the roof, but he can’t see anything except dark shapes moving around. “Hawkeye. Report.”

“I’m trying.” Clint sounds as if he’s in pain, tired and hoarse. Steve has to force himself to remain where he is, fighting the soldiers trying to keep them from freeing the hostages. “I’m so sorry. I’m trying.”

“I don’t care what needs to be done, you get him, Iron Man.” Steve starts fighting harder, needing to get this done so he can go help Clint.

“Oh God. Oh no!” Tony suddenly yells, and Steve turns his head, watching in growing horror as Clint’s dangled over the side of the roof and then let go. It’s like everything fades around him, all the noises are muted, and he’s frozen as he sees the man he loves hit the ground hard.

Steve doesn’t even think. He looks at the figure still standing on the edge of the roof and he starts to run. When he gets closer, he throws his shield, using all of his strength as he aims it at the figure’s head. He doesn’t feel anything when he hits his target and the shield manages to decapitate the figure. He _can’t_ feel anything because Clint’s been thrown to the ground and isn’t moving.

“Clean slice, Captain,” Tony says, aiming his weapons at the others still on the roof.

Steve reaches Clint’s side and falls to his knees, sliding part of the way there. “Clint, I need you to look at me,” he demands, staring down at him. Clint’s covered in blood, his uniform is sliced all over, and he still isn’t moving. Steve reaches out and puts his fingers against his pulse. It’s barely there, just a faint flutter beneath his fingertips. “No. You can’t die. Do you hear me? You will not die. Hill, get medical here now!”

“The mission--“

“Fuck the mission! You get medical here or I walk,” he says, not caring if he’s being insubordinate or that he’s violating the public versus private rule of Fury’s. Clint’s barely alive, and he’s not about to lose him. He pulls his mask off and uses it to wipe some of the blood off Clint's face. He can still hear his team fighting, but he can’t leave Clint here alone. “Clint, I need you to open those pretty eyes of yours and look at me.”

Clint doesn’t listen. Steve doesn’t know what to do. Medical’s not here, and Clint’s barely breathing, and he doesn’t want to move him because he hit the ground after falling two stories. But he can’t just sit here and watch him fade away. He sits down and carefully puts Clint’s head against his thigh, not caring that he’s getting blood on his uniform.

“Hill’s sending medical. She’d better be sending medical. Damn it, Hill. Give me an ETA!” Steve strokes Clint’s face, trying to soothe him even if he’s unconscious.

“Five minutes, Captain.” Hill doesn’t sound happy, but Steve will deal with that later. After Clint’s better and alive and not just lying there so still and injured.

“Get them here faster,” Natasha says, her voice quiet and firm. “The hostages are free, the enemy is incapacitated, and we have a casualty on our side.”

Steve looks up at her and wonders if she can see how helpless he feels when she looks back at him. “He’s breathing, but his pulse is weak. He’s losing a lot of blood.”

“Our boy is too stubborn to die, especially this way.” She reaches out and briefly squeezes Steve’s shoulder before she kneels on Clint’s other side. She begins to murmur to him, but she’s speaking Russian, so Steve doesn’t know what she’s saying. She looks as solemn and serious as she usually does during missions, but her hand is shaking just enough when she reaches out to check Clint’s pulse for Steve to know she’s more worried than she appears.

“I have some medic training,” an unknown voice says, interrupting Steve’s concentration on the rise and fall of Clint’s chest. He looks up to see a woman standing there wearing fatigues. One of the hostages, he realizes. “I could look at him, until someone else gets here.”

“Please?” he whispers, reaching up to rub his bloody hand across his cheek. “He’s barely breathing.”

“I don’t know what the fuck those things were, but they definitely aren’t human.” Tony walks up to them and tosses Steve’s shield on the ground next to him. “Their arms were like these weird knives but not quite like that. I can’t even describe it. They had something on them, Cap. When I touched one, there was a reaction to the suit, like it was fizzing. I think it might be poisonous.”

“Hill!” Steve can’t keep the fear and anger from his voice. “We need evac NOW!”

“The blood seems to be originating from these two wounds primarily,” the woman is saying. She points to a deep cut on Clint’s chest and another on his ribcage. “Most of the others are superficial, but those have the potential to leave a scar if he doesn’t get treatment soon. They might anyway. Iron Man is right, I think. There’s something in the blood that isn’t normal. Do you feel anything, Captain America? You’ve touched the blood.”

“I don’t feel anything,” he says, blinking down at Clint and reaching for his hand. He squeezes it tight even if Clint’s not conscious to feel it. He frowns at the blood and tries to focus. “It tingles a little, but it wouldn’t affect me even if it’s poisonous. Those types of things aren’t effective on me.”

“Out of the way.” Two members of the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical team are finally on site, and they rush up with a stretcher and bag of equipment.

“Blood might be dangerous to touch. Lots of blood loss. Weak pulse.” The woman is giving report as she stands up.

Steve just watches, feeling powerless in a way he hasn’t felt since the past. As they talk over his head, he leans to kiss Clint lightly. “You have to wake up now,” he whispers. “I can’t lose you when I’ve only recently found you, sweetheart.”

A hand on his shoulder draws his attention away from Clint. Thor is standing there looking worried. “You need to let them take him, Captain. They will help him.”

“I…” Steve slowly nods but doesn’t want to let go of Clint’s hand. “I know. I just can’t let him go.”

“We need to get him to medical, Captain.” One of the med staff looks confused but somber. “He needs a transfusion, and we need to analyze what’s in his blood. If it got into his system, well, we need to move fast.”

“Cupid hurt?” Hulk wanders over to them now that the enemy is gone and looks down at Clint’s still form. “Cupid wake up.”

“Yeah, big guy. Cupid’s hurt,” Tony says, going over to pat Hulk’s knee. “He’ll be better soon, though.”

Steve reluctantly let’s go of Clint’s hand and immediately feels the loss. His breath catches in his throat and he bites the inside of his cheek hard so he can try to stay calm. “I need to go with him.”

“Nyet. _We_ will go with him.” Natasha takes his hand, barely flinching when her skin makes contact with Clint’s blood. She must have felt it tingle, since he doubts she’d have reacted otherwise.

“We’ll get the hostages taken care of and meet you there,” Tony says, glancing at the group of people lurking around them.

“You will contact us if he wakes before we arrive.” Thor doesn’t make it a question. He nods and pats Steve’s shoulder on his way to the hostages.

Steve follows the medics and feels like he’s in a fog. Everything’s fuzzy and muted except for Clint. Natasha doesn’t let go of his hand, and he’s grateful for the contact, especially when he knows she cares about Clint as much as he does, just in a different way. They somehow make it to medical, and Clint’s taken away. He doesn’t even realize it’s him making the forlorn whining noise until Natasha puts an arm around his waist.

“They will take care of him, Steve,” she says, sounding so confident and certain that he wants to believe her.

“I can’t lose him,” he whispers. “When I saw him fall, I felt…I can’t…”

“I know.” Natasha leads him to a chair and makes him sit. “He has survived worse than this. Besides, he would not leave you if he has any say in the matter.”

Steve looks at her. “What if he doesn’t?”

Natasha shakes her head. “No. I will not discuss such possibilities. He will be fine. I know it here.” She puts her free hand on her belly.

He lets her be strong for the both of them because he isn’t feeling very tough right now. He isn’t sure how much time passes, but he looks up when the door opens and the rest of the team, plus Pepper and Jane minus Thor, joins them. Bruce is back to himself, and he looks concerned.

“Have you heard anything?” Bruce asks, starting to pace before they even answer.

“No, nothing,” Steve says, shaking his head.

“We brought you each a change of clothes,” Pepper tells them, gesturing to the two leather bags that Tony’s holding. “And Thor’s getting coffee and snacks because I thought you probably hadn’t taken time to eat anything yet.”

“We put a change of clothes for Clint in with yours, Steve.” Tony seems subdued compared to his natural self, and that makes Steve scared that maybe they somehow know something he and Natasha don’t.

“Have you heard anything?” he asks, taking the case from Tony but just putting it on the floor by his feet. “Does JARVIS know something?”

Tony sighs. “No, he tried but there wasn’t any news at the time. Hill’s pissed at how the mission went fubar, but we’re ready to walk if she pushes it, so I doubt it leads to anything more than her bitching about us not following orders and shit. I dare Fury to challenge us over this.”

“We saved the hostages and took care of the threat as requested.” Natasha lets go of Steve’s hand and stands up. Before she takes more a few steps away, Jane is sitting next to him and taking his hand.

“Do you need anything, Steve? Is there anything Clint’s going to need when he wakes up?” Jane asks. The fact that she says when and not if means a lot to him.

“They think the guy Steve beheaded with the shield was Collier. They had to piece some of those things together after Clint and I got through with them, but they think the head matches the images they had managed to gather. No idea yet what the hell was up with the blade arm things.”

The sound of Bruce’s phone ringing startles Steve. He moves to the corner to take the call before looking at them and frowning. When he hangs up, he crosses the room towards them. “They’ve asked me to help find an antidote for the poison. It’s not recognizable, and they think some of it got into his bloodstream.”

“Oh God.” Steve closes his eyes and counts to ten.

“Fucking hell. Did they say what it’s doing to him?” Tony asks.

“No, but I need to go now and start working with them. I’m going to figure it out, Steve. He’s still alive, obviously, so that’s good news.” Bruce sighs before disappearing behind the double doors into medical.

“You should go clean up, Steve. We’ll wait here, but you should wash up and change clothes,” Pepper says, ruffling his hair lightly.

“I’m not leaving until I see him. I can’t be gone if they come tell us anything.” Steve hopes she’ll understand, but he doesn’t care whether she does or not. He’s not moving until they come tell him he can see Clint.

“Pep, let it go,” Tony says softly, taking the chair beside Steve. “As we learned tonight, Cap has a pretty dirty mouth when provoked, and we don’t need him tarnishing your pristine image of him.”

Before Steve can say anything, the door opens and Thor comes in, followed by Director Fury. They’re carrying cardboard carriers with cups in them, which must be the coffee Thor was bringing. Natasha comes out of the bathroom at the same time, clean and wearing fresh clothes.

“What do you know?” Steve asks Fury, noticing Natasha close her mouth as he asks before she does, apparently.

Fury looks him over and grimaces. “You’re a mess, Captain. Stark, get a wet rag from the bathroom for him, at least. Barton’s alive and semi-stable. The doctors have given him transfusions to replace the blood that he lost, but there was an unknown poison on the, uh, arms of the creatures he fought. Banner’s working with the others in lab to get an antidote prepared. They aren’t sure what affect the poison will have or is having at this point, but his vitals are steady and they think he’s probably going to recover.”

“But they don’t know yet?” Steve glances at Tony as he gets up and actually obeys Fury without any flippant remarks. “What’s his status, Director?”

“Alive for now. His left ankle is sprained, there are some broken ribs, and he’s got a multitude of cuts and abrasions. The doctors say he’s damn lucky, especially after the fall he made. If it wasn’t for the poison, the prognosis would be very good that he’ll recover and heal with time. As it stands, the poison is an unknown entity, and he hasn’t regained consciousness yet. The doctors are being cautious in their estimates for recovery time until they make sure the poison isn’t doing any unknown damage.”

Thor sits on the floor by Jane’s feet, crossing his legs and sipping his coffee. “Clint is strong. He has a warrior’s heart and will survive this.” He frowns as he looks at the ceiling and mutters to himself. “I need to speak with my father during my next visit home to make him aware that human life is fleeting. He needs to reconsider his restrictions.”

“Can I see him?” Steve asks, ignoring Thor because sometimes it’s better to do that than try to understand his logic. Tony returns with the washcloth, and Steve takes it, but just holds it in his hand. When Pepper takes it from him, he lets her, even if it’s a little weird for her to be washing his face and hands for him.

“Captain, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Fury says simply. “Agent Hill says that you were noncompliant with her orders, and I’ve heard reports that you stopped fighting when Barton was injured. We had a discussion about Steve versus Captain America.”

“Agent Hill can shove her orders up her--“

“Tony, behave.” Pepper stops wiping the blood off Steve’s hands before she stands up. “Director, if you wish to continue having Stark Industries foot the bill for whatever you deem necessary at any given time, you will refrain from idle threats involving Steve’s continued participation in the Avengers Initiative. If you do continue, you will lose your funding as well as Iron Man.” She smiles sweetly. “They can be the Avengers without you, Sir, but what would you be without them?”

Fury arches a brow and suddenly laughs. “Well done, Ms. Potts. I fully intended to let Captain Rogers see Barton, but it’s nice to know that Barton’s got such a supportive family. Agent Coulson would be most pleased,” he says, stepping back from them. “I’m going to go see my agent first, if you don’t mind, but I’ll allow Rogers to visit if the doctors approve it.”

He disappears through the doors to medical, and Steve’s left feeling nauseous and scared. “He hasn’t woken up yet,” he murmurs, rubbing his now clean hand over his face. He notices blood stains on his sleeve and cringes. They’re right. He needs to change before he goes to see Clint. He doesn’t want him to wake up and see a bloody uniform to remind him of what happened.

“Fury freaks me the fuck out,” Tony admits, smiling wryly when Steve glances at him. “He almost sounded like he cares.”

“Of course he does,” Natasha says. She’s sitting cross legged on the floor opposite Thor, sipping her coffee and eating a scone. “Clint and I are his favorites, even if he’s not allowed to acknowledge such things.”

Steve stands up and grabs the bag that Tony had given him. Instead of going to the bathroom, he just strips down there. He’s wearing underwear, after all, and it’s his family, so he doesn’t care if they see him changing. He doesn’t want to risk missing the chance to go see Clint.

“Um, Steve, buddy, you’re giving us a bit of a show,” Tony points out. “I’m not sure if I need to cover Pep’s eyes or not.”

“Not,” Pepper says. “Stop perving on Steve, Tony.”

“Me? I’m the one trying to remind him he’s not alone!” Tony hmphs.

“I don’t really care right now,” Steve says, too tired and stressed and worried to care about anything except Clint waking up. “Natasha, will they let me stay with him until he’s awake? Or released?”

“They won’t force it usually. Or perhaps they just know I’ll kill them if they try,” she muses, handing him his socks. “We will ensure that we’re allowed to stay.”

“Okay. Good.” Steve smiles slightly at her, relieved that she’s on his side. He finishes getting dressed and folds his uniform up, putting it into the zippered compartment of the bag so it doesn’t mess up the change of clothes for Clint. He sits down on the floor beside Natasha and eats a few bites of the scone as she feeds him. When the door opens again, he’s glad to see Fury. “Well?”

“I’ve seen worse,” Fury says. “But he looks fucking awful anyway. They’re optimistic, even with the unknown poison. Banner’s told them they’re finding a cure or else Hulk’s going to be pissed, so that should add a little initiative, too. You can go see him, but we’re going to have a talk after this about the proper way to disobey direct orders.”

“Understood.” Steve’s already on his feet, and Natasha’s standing behind him. “Where is he?”

Fury looks from him to Natasha and back, rolling his eyes before he motions to the doors. “Two visitors, but that’s all for now. The doctors aren’t happy that I’m letting him have even one when his condition is still erratic, but there are some perks to being director. Stark, I expect a new gun out of this. Something shiny.”

“No guns until the dust clears,” Tony says. “And we get visiting privileges in the morning.”

“We’ll see.” Fury slaps Steve on the shoulder and nods towards the door. “Room six, at the end of the hall to the right.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Steve rushes through the doors and follows the directions until he finds the room. When he steps inside, his heart clenches at the sight of Clint lying in the bed with bandages and wires and tubes all around him. There’s a steady beep from the heart monitor, though, and that’s what matters the most right now. He’s still alive.

Steve walks over to the bed and sits down, reaching for Clint’s hand and holding it as he shifts around to lie his head on Clint’s thigh so he can stare at his face. Natasha settles on his other side, and he doesn’t look to see but he figures she’s holding his other hand.

“I’m here, sweetheart. You’re not alone anymore. Natasha’s here, too. The others are waiting for you to wake up, and Bruce is working on a cure for the poison. You need to open those pretty eyes and let me see them,” he murmurs, tightening his grip on Clint’s hand and waiting, hoping he’ll wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying it! Thanks for everyone who has left comments/kudos to let me know y'all are reading and enjoying! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

Everything hurts.

That’s the first conscious thought that runs through Clint’s mind as he opens his eyes. The second is that the ceiling needs new tiles because two of them have water stains.

It takes him several moments of staring at the ceiling to remember what he remembers last and how he ended up in the hospital. He knows that’s where he is because of the beeping from the machines and the horrible tube shoved down his throat. When he becomes more away of the tube, he starts to move, needing to get it out because he feels like he’s going to choke and he can’t breathe and it feels like he’s suffocating as he swallows around it and reaches up to grab it.

A hand on his wrist stops him from reaching his intended target, and he wants to curse and protest but he feels too weak to try. Instead, he turns to glare at whoever is preventing him from removing the tube. Steve. Steve is here. He’s alive and looks like shit with dark circles under his eyes and his hair hanging limp across his forehead. Clint tries to ask how he is, what he’s doing there, but nothing comes out because the tube gets in the way of the words. He’s even more frustrated now and so sore he can’t even remember feeling quite this broken down before.

“Stop that, sweetheart,” Steve says, firm yet gentle. “You need to stop moving. You’ve been unconscious for four days, pretty much, and it’s not good for you to be fighting the equipment. You need to be looked over so they can make sure you’re okay.” Steve looks like he’s going to cry, and Clint freezes, thinking about what he’s just said. Four days?

A swat against his knees makes him turn his head to see Nat sitting on the end of his hospital bed. She looks rough, too, with matching circles under her eyes and a slight wrinkle between her eyes that she only gets when she’s truly scared. “Listen to your captain. They were starting to think you might never wake up,” she says, warning him with her eyes that she somehow blames him for making her go through four days not knowing he’d wake up or not. It makes him feel good, because that’s just her way of showing she cares.

He looks back at Steve and narrows his eyes. He wants to know what happened, but he can’t demand answers verbally. There was a mission against that Collier guy, the field in the middle of fucking nowhere with a compound and warehouse, hostages, and weird humanlike creatures with dangerous arms. He remembers that much. He can remember trying to hold it together even as they sliced and diced him like he was a tomato for their salad, but then things get hazy. He remembers one of them focusing on him and grabbing him and did he fall? His body feels like it usually does whenever he falls. He moves his arm so he can hold Steve’s hand, and he squeezes with as much strength as he can. _What happened? I’m sorry I couldn’t handle them on my own. Sorry I put those circles under your eyes._

Steve sits down on the bed beside him, not looking away from his face. “I thought--I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see those pretty eyes again,” he confesses in a whisper. “I’d tell you that you’re not allowed to ever do this again, but I know we do dangerous stuff so it’s pointless to promise. But I can’t lose you, Clint. You mean so much…I didn’t realize just how much until…just try not to end up back here in the future. Okay?”

“I’ll go get the nurse. They are ignoring the call button.” Nat slides off the bed and leans down to brush a kiss against Clint’s temple. “If you ever scare us this way again, I will be the one who puts you here,” she murmurs against his ear, squeezing his bicep lightly. “Steve has not left your side unless he has to use the toilet. You should keep this one, I think.” She kisses his earlobe before straightening. “Don’t move or I’ll tie you down,” she adds, speaking Russian while glancing at Steve, probably knowing what he’d say if he knew she was threatening Clint.

Steve waits until Nat leaves the room before he leans forward and rubs their noses together. “I thought I’d lost you, sweetheart, and it felt like someone had ripped out my heart,” he says, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he raises his head. “My world froze, you know? I couldn’t get there to catch you, I couldn’t save you, but I took out Collier. He’s the one who did it. S.H.I.E.L.D. still isn’t sure if they were aliens or some very different type of mutant, but it doesn’t really matter. The mission to free the hostages was a success, and now you’re awake, so it’s better.”

Clint tilts his head slightly, trying to brush their noses together again because it’s not like he can kiss him or ask for a kiss. Not with that tube down his throat. Steve brushes his fingers across Clint’s forehead and down his face as they rub noses. He still wants to know what happened to him, what he’s dealing with after being out for four days, but he can’t ask those questions. And he’s not sure if Steve could answer them yet, since he seems to want to touch Clint as if to reassure himself that he’s actually conscious now.

“There was poison,” Steve finally says. “That’s the unknown that’s had us worried. Last night, Bruce and some of the scientists created an antitoxin to combat the poison that got into your blood stream, and it looks like it worked. He’s been working on it non-stop since the mission, you know? The doctors weren’t familiar with it, and they’re not entirely sure what effects it’s had on you besides likely being the reason you weren’t waking up. You had moments of consciousness but they never lasted more than a few seconds.”

Poison. He can remember the slicing and stinging against his skin, so that makes sense. It might also help explain why his reflexes are slow, like he’s trying to move through quicksand when he lifts his arm or moves his head. His entire body is sore, but he’s pretty sure that’s from the fall. It’s not the first time he’s fallen, after all, and he’s usually got a pretty decent recovery time from that. His ribs hurt a lot, from what he can tell, which means he probably broke some of those again. There’s also a dull pain coming from his left foot, so he figures he must have injured that, too. It’s the rest that concerns him, since poison can be dangerous. More than some physical injuries that can heal with time.

“It’s nice to see you finally awake, Agent Barton.” Dr. Cane walks into the room and smiles. He likes Cane, overall, so he’s glad to see the woman instead of some of the doctors that he can’t stand. “Agent Romanoff tells me that you’ve been conscious and alert for ten to fifteen minutes now. I’m going to do a few tests to make sure that you’re ready for me to remove the feeding tube, then I’ll get that out of the way. Captain Rogers, please get off the patient’s bed. We’ve discussed that before.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve mutters, ducking his head as he stands up. He takes Clint’s hand in his and doesn’t let that go. Clint feels a memory nagging at him, of Steve holding his hand and whispering things to him, but it’s fuzzy and unclear.

Cane does various things, but Clint doesn’t pay much attention to her. He knows the basic routine of ear, eye and breathing check. He stares at Steve and tries to think how he’d feel if the situation was reversed, if it was Steve in the bed while he’d been stuck waiting for four days to know that he’d be okay, and his heart hurts and what he knows it must have been like. Nat’s by the window talking on the phone, and he hears enough snippets of the conversations to know she’s talking to Stark and Jane at different times.

“Alright. It’s time to remove the tube.” Cane gives him calm instructions, and Clint obeys, coughing and gagging when the tube’s pulled out. He sucks in a few breaths, but it almost hurts because his throat is so sore and rough.

“Water,” he whispers hoarsely, choking on his own breath.

“Ice chips only for now, Captain Rogers,” Cane says, giving Steve a stern look that reminds Clint of a bossy old teacher he had in first grade. He doesn’t have many memories of teachers since he quit school when he was ten, but he remembers her bossy expressions.

“Bossy,” he mutters at Cane, grinning widely when she rolls her eyes at him. He must be on the _good_ meds.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Steve puts a few ice chips on his lips, and Clint licks at them. “Do we know any side-effects from the poison yet, Dr. Cane?”

“Unfortunately, our studies are ongoing because it’s a new toxin in our database.” Cane looks at Clint. “Your vitals are steady, and your body functions seem to be normal, but we’re going to monitor you for twenty-four to forty-eight hours before we even consider releasing you. There’ll be no sneaking away this time, Agent Barton. I’ll have a nurse come in to remove the catheter once you have your strength back and can handle such activities on your own.”

A catheter? Clint cringes and scowls down at the blanket. That’s just gross and humiliating, especially when he knows that the others have probably visited at some point. If Tony makes any jokes, he’ll have to shoot him. “Remove it now,” he says, frowning up at her. “Can do it on my own.”

“Not yet.” Cane is unimpressed with him and doesn’t raise a brow at any threats Clint’s silently sending her way right now. There’s a reason Coulson made her Clint’s official physician whenever possible. “I’ll come back in a few hours to check on you. For now, take it easy and don’t overdo it. That means no getting out of bed, no walking on your own, no climbing into the ceiling to escape. Understood?”

“He understands,” Steve says, tightening his grip on Clint’s hand. “We won’t let him overextend himself.”

“Says you,” Clint mutters, pouting when Steve looks at him. Steve’s expression softens and he has that weird looks like he might cry look in his eyes, so Clint feels guilty immediately. Damn it. If this is what being in love means, it’s definitely one of the suckier aspects of it all. “Fine. I’ll be good.”

“I’m not asking for miracles,” Cane says, smiling as she clicks a few buttons on the machine beside his bed. “If you need anything, let the nurse know. You should be able to have water soon, so I’ll instruct them to bring you something later.”

“Bring him cherry gelatin. He won’t eat grape or lime,” Nat says, sitting down in the chair on the left side of his bed. “He also doesn’t like oatmeal with chunks that shouldn’t be there.”

“Yes. I distinctly remember the oatmeal incident of 2005.” Cane gives him one of those stern teacher looks. “Oatmeal goes in the tummy, Agent Barton, not on the wall. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got other patients to monitor. I’ll see you again in a few hours.” She stops at the door and looks back at him. “It’s good to have you back, Agent Barton.”

“She’s scary,” Steve says, staring at the closed door before looking back at Clint. “How do you feel, sweetheart?”

Clint smiles wryly. “Like I feel off a building.” He licks his lips. “Can I have more ice? My throat’s sore.”

“You managed to break three ribs and sprain your ankle,” Nat tells him, moving from the chair back to her position at the end of his bed. “There are also a couple of new scars on your torso. The others will heal without scarring.”

“The doctors said you’re lucky that nothing else broke or that you didn’t get a head injury.” Steve carefully puts more ice chips on Clint’s lips. “You lost a lot of blood, too. It was everywhere.”

“The mission was a success?” He remembers Steve saying it went well despite his injuries, but he needs to hear it again. He hates ending up in the hospital, but he’s never been out this many days before. To him, it feels like he was just on the roof of that warehouse a couple of hours ago.

Steve and Nat exchange a look that has him trying to sit up so he can demand an answer to that. Steve gently pushes him back against the pillows. “The hostages are safe, no casualties. I killed Collier, Tony took care of the other things that attacked you. Natasha, Hulk and Thor removed the human threat from the equation. It was a success, other than you nearly dying.”

“Liar.” Clint shakes his head but the action makes him dizzy. Steve’s hands are there to help him settle back, and he sighs as he instinctively leans in to the comforting touch. “You two are lying.”

“Your captain disobeyed orders from Hill,” Nat says. “He used his shield to slice the head of Collier from his body, and he wouldn’t leave your side until we reached the hospital and they forced him to remain in the waiting room.”

“There, uh, might have been threats about leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. by all of us, at one point or another,” Steve adds with a sheepish smile. “Pepper’s pretty amazing.”

“Scary, that one,” Clint agrees, his mind reeling as he pieces together what they’re saying and not saying. Steve defied orders from his superior? “Okay now?”

Steve shrugs. “You’re alive, that’s all that matters. You mean more than any of the rest of it.”

Clint knows he means it because Steve doesn’t lie to him, especially not about something like this. “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Steve whispers, leaning down to kiss him lightly. Clint’s lips are chapped and sore but he doesn’t much care because Steve’s there and he’s not alone and Nat’s there and he doesn’t like waking up in the hospital alone. Phil was always there or Nat was, if Phil couldn’t be, but it’s not the same as having Steve there to hold him and tell him it’s going to be okay.

“We always miss the good parts.” Tony’s voice interrupts the quiet of the room. “Should we get in line for welcome back to consciousness kisses?”

“Don’t even think about it, Stark,” Steve warns, his words gruff but a smile on his lips despite his tone. He straightens up and makes himself comfortable on the bed beside Clint, ignoring Cane’s warning, which makes Clint feel warm and happy.

“How are you feeling, brother Clint?” Thor asks, crossing to the bed and staring at him intently.

“Alive.” Clint decides that’s the best answer. “Guess this means I can’t fly, though.”

“No jokes,” Tony says firmly. He looks serious as he reaches Thor’s side. “You can’t do this again, Mom. It’s not fair to scare the kids like this.”

“Are you feeling odd in any way that isn’t usual following these types of injuries?” Bruce is reading his chart, flipping through it to see what Cane’s document.

“Weak. Bit dizzy at times. Stomach is crampy. Head hurts a little,” he says, answering honestly because it’s Bruce. “I haven’t been able to get up to see if anything else feels weird.”

“Hmm. The poison wasn’t that strong, fortunately, but we’re unclear what effects it might have on the human body. If anything starts to feel strange or abnormal, you need to let me know,” Bruce tells him. “We need to make sure that it’s out of your system before you can come home.”

“Pepper and Jane are on their way, by the way. They had to stop to do a little damage control and pick up some things they think you might need while you’re here,” Tony says.

“Damage control?” Clint arches a brow. “What’s happened?” He looks at Steve, who looks just as confused as he feels.

Thor frowns. “We have not wished to worry you unnecessarily, Captain. It is for the best that you focus your attention on Clint.”

“One of the soliders that we rescued had a camera phone hidden in her bra. Collier and his goons never found it, so she’d been trying to text coordinates to a superior. After the rescue, she used it to film the remainder of the battle,” Nat says simply. She looks at Steve again, and Clint realizes something must have happened beyond what they’d told him.

“It’s received more than two million hits on Youtube since it went up three days ago.” Tony makes a face. “I didn’t find out about it until it was posted and already going viral, or I’d have taken care of it like the others.”

“Others?” Clint strokes Steve’s hand with his fingers.

Tony snorts. “You and Steve like to go out, and you’re definitely not shy when it comes to PDAs. I said I’d make sure it didn’t get out if that’s what you wanted, and I’ve had JARVIS monitoring all the sites for any feeds that might contain something you didn’t want going public. People might not come up to you to squeal, but there have been videos and photographs posted of you two together in ways to extend beyond platonic teammates. They’ve never gone public because JARVIS and I take care of them. This time, though, I was here and JARVIS has been worried about Clint, so he missed it. He feels bad about that.”

Clint doubts JARVIS feels bad unless Tony’s feeling bad, and he’s had no idea Tony’s been watching their back this way for months. It explains a few things, but he’s always just figured people don’t usually recognize Steve without the uniform if he’s trying to be overlooked, and Clint’s not that popular even if some people do notice him. “JARVIS shouldn’t feel bad,” Clint says, meeting Tony’s eyes and making sure he knows that he shouldn’t feel bad, either.

“What…what’s the video?” Steve asks quietly, moving his other hand to rest on top of Clint’s.

“From the time she was freed,” Bruce says. “Hawkeye falling, Captain America reacting, the army medic, S.H.I.E.L.D. arriving. All of it. She’s far enough away that you can’t hear what you’re saying most of the time, but some it comes through clearly.” Bruce clears his throat. “I’m rather impressed with the way you told Hill to fuck the mission and threatened to walk.”

“I, uh, right.” Steve glances down at Clint and shrugs a shoulder. “Fury was proven correct with his concerns. I couldn’t maintain my professionalism when you were injured. I put everyone else at risk with my focus on you.”

“We were not at risk, Captain. We had everything under control.” Thor nods solemnly. “It is only proper that you wish to protect and care for your beloved.”

“What’s the damage control?” Clint asks, trying to make sense of everything he’s hearing. He tightens his grip on Steve’s hand and tugs slightly, pulling him closer. He’s relieved when Steve gets the hint and changes position so he’s lying beside Clint instead of sitting by him. This is better.

“The internet exploded after the video went viral. It appears there are things called shippers who are fighting,” Nat explains. “There were accusations that the video was fake, in order to wage a war between these shippers who seem to think Captain America is in a relationship with Iron Man and those who are supportive of Captain America being with Hawkeye. There are also a group who think Hawkeye is involved with everyone and others who apparently ‘ship’ all of us.”

“When I first found out about it, I hoped it’d just stay at that level because the fangirls and boys can be pretty scary,” Tony admits. “But it went beyond their posting to Tumblr and Twitter. Now, it’s hitting the networks, and there’s been speculation started by some of the journalists, to use that term loosely, and gossip shows are wondering if it means Captain America is homosexual. Funny thing is that it going beyond the internet level has banded most of them together in support of Captain America regardless of who he’s fucking and their own ships.”

“Ships?” Steve looks confused, which makes Clint glad he’s not the only one. Tony always seems to understand pop culture and social media groups a lot better than the rest of them. “What are the networks saying?”

Bruce shrugs. “The same old thing. There are some people protesting because Captain America can’t be gay, and others who are supportive because superheroes being gay means a lot to them. There are other reports saying it’s not true, and that the video can be interpreted in many ways. Some expert even said you had a history of disobeying your commanders when it came to saving or protecting your friends.”

“Hence damage control.” Tony nods. “We came up with the idea a couple of days ago, and now there are reports hitting the networks and the internet that say Asgard has many different warrior traditions, including sharing kisses and hugs to strengthen the warrior bond.”

“Warrior traditions? Alien warrior traditions?” Clint doesn’t understand, and his head’s starting to hurt more because he’s feeling anxious. They’d decided to keep it private, and he doesn’t know if Steve wants anyone to know outside of their own group and those they choose to associate with, and he knows how horrible people can be.

“Yep.” Tony grins. “Thor and I went out the day before yesterday to get ‘caught’ sharing a quick kiss. Bruce and Thor were photographed hugging at a farmer’s market. Natasha, Pepper and I attended a party last night where we were liberal with hugs and a few kisses. And Pepper and Jane were out getting ‘caught’ when Natasha called with the news you’re awake. They’ll drop the whole thing soon enough because there’s going to be reports of who knows what hitting them once we’re finished taking the focus away from the video .”

“I don’t like you being forced into the position to deceive people.” Steve frowns even as he curls against Clint. “Why didn’t anyone tell me? Natasha knew and was even participating in the ruse, but I had no idea people were debating my sexuality or waging wars over my significant other.”

“Shipping wars aren’t real wars, from what JARVIS and I have learned. And you didn’t force us to do anything, Steve. We made a choice to protect our Mom and Dad. It’s what any good kids would do,” Tony says. “You weren’t told because you needed to be here for Clint, not worrying about a bunch of gossiping assholes.”

“We’re a team, Captain. We take care of our own.” Nat’s tone indicates that the discussion is over and the matter is resolved.

“We weren’t going to let some grainy camera phone video out you without your consent, Steve,” Bruce says, giving Nat a slightly defiant look when she glares at him for not dropping it. “Besides, we’re not deceiving anyone. I’ve never been around a group of people who hug and touch as much as you all do, as we do, so we’re just taking some of that out of the privacy of the tower and letting the public get a glimpse of it.”

“It is beneficial to us that no one knows Asgard and is uncomfortable asking specific questions about it during interviews.” Thor smiles when the door opens and Pepper and Jane join them. “When you are released, brother Clint, we shall go shopping, and I will kiss you, so they will know it is just our way and strengthens our warrior bond.”

“No one else is kissing Clint.” Steve almost growls, and he tightens his grip on Clint’s hand. “I think it’s time to stop hiding something that makes me so happy. I already broke Fury’s rule about keeping Steve and Cap separate when it comes to Clint, and I’m not afraid of going public with how I feel. It’s never been about that, so much as maintaining a professional versus personal relationship. I didn’t want an enemy to go after him specifically because of our relationship.”

“It’s not going to be sunshine and rainbows, Steve.” Pepper is so matter-of-fact that Clint’s relieved she’s here to say what he’s thinking but unable to put into words because there’s a part of him that’s supportive of anything Steve decides to do. “There are already religious groups who oppose homosexuality threatening to boycott the Avengers and any businesses who have a relationship to the group. However, there have also been offers extended from several organizations who are supportive that would like to invite you both to lecture to different youth groups or to participate in their charity events.”

“People can boycott all they want. The first time some crazy bastard tries to blow them up, do you really think they’d refuse help from the Avengers because a couple of us are gay?” Tony snorts. “Self-preservation often overshadows moralistic conviction, I’ve found. Besides, I can’t see pandering to people who thrive on hatred, regardless of their views. If they don’t like Cap and Hawkeye fucking guys, they can disapprove without making it hate.”

“I don’t care if people approve or not. Clint can get hurt at any mission, whether he’s a specific target or not, and I might not be able to keep a professional distance, but the mission was still a success. I’m ready to face this and deal with it, whatever the consequences, but it doesn’t just affect me. There’s Clint to consider, and all of you, too.”

“If you’re sure, I’m behind it,” Clint decides. He’s not one to care what strangers think, never has and probably never will, and he agrees with Steve because his own reasons to keep it quiet aren’t that valid in the scheme of things.

“If you even try to doubt us, I’ll knock you on your ass,” Nat warns, giving Steve a dirty look. “I let Stark grope me in order to provide a cover for your relationship.”

“Whatever. You enjoyed it,” Tony mutters. “And it was just one little squeeze of your ass, and that’s just because Pepper got the kiss.”

“I have a friend I went to college with who’s a reporter,” Jane says. “He’s a good man, a real journalist unlike so many these days, and I’m sure he’d be willing to speak with you if you decide to go public. It’s not his usual focus, but he owes me a few favors.”

“Good. That’s settled. Now, Clint, how are you feeling? Do you need us to leave so you can get some rest?” Pepper asks, walking over and leaning across Steve to feel his forehead as if that’s somehow going to give her answers to her questions.

“Like shit, but better. Glad to be alive, even with all the trouble I unknowingly caused. Don’t leave. It’s nice, having you all here, even if it’s making my head hurt a little bit.” Clint snuggles closer to Steve.

“You didn’t cause any trouble. We’ll find out more about this video when you’re better and discuss our plan of action when you’re feeling more up to it,” Steve says, stroking his arm as he rolls onto his side so he can hold Clint easier.

“That sounds good.” Clint leans over for a kiss before settling against Steve. He listens to his family talk and the sound of Steve breathing and slowly drifts back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos to let me know someone's reading & enjoying! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

There are some universal truths in the world. The sky is blue, grass is supposed to be green, water is wet, and Clint Barton is a terrible patient. Steve hasn’t known the latter until the past few days, but he supposes he should have guessed after the whole cold denial experience several months ago. In the four days since Clint regained consciousness, though, he’s seen just how much truth there is in those rumors he’d heard around base about Clint and medical.

Clint is obstinate, disobedient, and underhanded when he’s injured. They kept him at base for two days to make sure the toxins were out of his system, and he’d been trying to sneak out by the morning of day two. Dr. Cane had just given Steve a long-suffering look when she warned him to keep an eye on the ceiling. He’s pretty sure Clint would have tried leaving that way if he’d been up to his normal strength. Fortunately, they hadn’t kept him any longer, so he’d been released yesterday with strict instructions to take it easy and give his body time to heal.

In the last thirty-six hours, Clint’s been caught hopping around the bedroom, trying to sneak downstairs with an excuse of needing to get food, and even attempting to get his bow and arrows from the range. Steve’s been with him most of the time, trying to be there to take care of him, but he doesn’t want to hover too much for fear Clint will resent it. It’s complicated since all he really wants to do is hold Clint close and not let go, but he does know Clint well enough to know that’s not really the best option right now.

Still, he can’t risk Clint hurting himself or making his injuries worse every time Steve goes to the bathroom, hits the gym, or goes to the kitchen. If JARVIS weren’t also keeping an eye on him, Steve’s sure Clint would have already messed his ribs or ankle up more than they already are. He’s tired, worried, trying not to dwell on the whole mess happening in the world outside the tower, and helpless in how to make any of this better for Clint, so having to wrangle him like he’s a naughty toddler is just making him more frustrated.

“When Dr. Cane said you need to lie down and get rest, she meant it,” Steve says, trying to be as patient as he’s ever been before. Clint is lying on the bed and sulking, because, really, that’s the only word that describes his current behavior. Normally, it would make Steve relent and he’d probably find it adorable. Right now, it’s just a little irritating.

“I can’t believe you ratted me out, JARVIS.” Clint makes a face. “I feel better, so I don’t see any reason why I can’t go to the range.”

“Master Clint, you are supposed to be resting. I merely informed Captain that you were attempting to defy his request that you follow the doctor’s orders,” JARVIS says, sounding as put upon as Steve’s feeling. Of course, compared to Tony’s antics, Clint might not be as bad as he’s used to anyway.

“Your ribs aren’t healed, your ankle isn’t healed, you’re still suffering from the aftereffects of the toxin in your system, and you haven’t regained your full strength yet.” Steve sits on the side of the bed and runs his hand over his face.

“I’m not weak, Steve. I can get through this and get back to the range so I can be ready by the time we get another mission. I won’t fuck it up this way again,” Clint says, worrying his bottom lip as he looks at Steve.

“No one has said you’re weak. Anyone with the injuries you’ve received would need to rest and recover, sweetheart. And stop talking about what you’ve fucked up. You haven’t done anything wrong, except for not listening to the doctor.”

“I should have been more alert. I knew something was off about that warehouse, but I listened to Hill instead of trusting my gut. The whole operation felt off, and I didn’t trust myself to know when to ignore orders.”

“As team leader, I should have had you investigate it instead of just assuming the compound was where Collier and the hostages were. I didn’t have enough intel to properly lead the mission, but it isn’t my fault any more than it’s yours,” Steve says, knowing full well that Clint ending up in that situation was his responsibility. He isn’t exactly lying, though he knows it’s definitely his fault and not Clint’s at all. He’d been so focused on the timeline and freeing the hostages that he hadn’t followed his own mission procedure when it came to analyzing the situation.

“I tried to fight them all, but they had the element of surprise and numbers. Has anyone found out what they were or how they knew the general MO to arrange that decoy with the bomb?” Clint tugs on the sheet and frowns. “I keep thinking about it, and I know they planned it. It was definitely a set-up, and I knew that when I was on the roof watching.”

Steve reaches over to put his hand on Clint’s so he’ll stop fidgeting with the sheet. “There’s not a lot of information available, since they all died on the scene. They’re still doing investigations, though, according to Sitwell. You think it was meant as a trap for us specifically or for whoever arrived to get the hostages?”

“I don’t know. I want to review the case file, if we can, and see what pieces are missing. I’ve been trying to put them together since my head stopped being so fuzzy, but there are still things not there.” Clint shrugs a shoulder. “It might have been sneaky planning, but it might have been a more focused attack on us, specifically, so I’d like to make sure we have everything controlled if it’s the latter.”

“Whether Collier was working alone or not,” Steve says, frowning as he strokes his fingers against Clint’s. “Some high-powered people got Fury involved, from what I heard, so you think one of them might have been working with Collier?”

“Maybe. He had a pretty large army, you know? For some guy who turned out to not be human, that is. Maybe I’m just bored from being stuck in bed so I’m imagining conspiracies where they aren’t.” Clint looks up at him. “I wouldn’t be risking insanity if I could get up and go to the range.”

“No range access until Dr. Cane approves it.” Steve leans down to kiss Clint’s nose. “If you keep getting up, you’re never going to get better, and we’ll never be able to go back to dance class or have another date that doesn’t happen here.”

Clint groans. “You’re playing dirty, Captain. I hate being restricted, and I don’t like being forced to remain in one place unless it’s a mission or by choice.”

“Then choose to follow the doctor’s orders so you’ll get better.” Steve arches a brow. “You’ve got a pile of mystery novels to read, a remote control for the television and DVD player, and I’ll get you anything else you want or need.”

“What if I need to get up and move?” Clint smiles sweetly. “Or you could suck my dick. I always feel relaxed after I come down your throat.”

“Not while you’re healing.” Steve is so tempted, though, because he’s missed connecting with Clint physically, but he also knows the risks when Clint’s got broken ribs and is still sore from everything. This time, he’s going to have to be the one who resolves to take things slow. “If you need to go anywhere, just ask me and I’ll carry you. You don’t want to risk that sprain becoming worse.”

“Then you can sit down and jerk off for me. I can watch and touch myself while you’re coming for me.” Clint leers at him. “It’s been over a week since I’ve been able to see you naked, babe. Give me a show?”

Steve arches a brow. “Will you start following Dr. Cane’s instructions and stop being a rebellious pain in the ass that won’t stay in bed?”

Clint leans his head against his pillows and sticks his tongue out. “You know I don’t want to lie to you, so I can’t say yes to that. Besides, you know that rebellious pain in the ass is my default setting.”

“And I like that setting, but not when I’m trying to take care of you and you’re making it difficult to keep my patience,” Steve says. When Clint’s expression shifts into something worried and vulnerable, he leans down to kiss him. “It’s worth it, though, because you’re here and you’re mine. Don’t ever doubt that, understood? Even if I end up snapping at you again because I find you collapsed on the floor trying to reach the range.”

“You’re just lucky that you’re sexy when you get pissed off and call me a stubborn ass,” Clint mutters, tilting his head so he can kiss Steve. When they pull apart, Clint stifles a yawn, and Steve can tell he’s used up his latest burst of energy with the sneaking out and defiant attitude.

“I’ll make a deal with you, sweetheart. I’m going to go downstairs to get us some food. After you eat, I’ll give you a show while you get some rest.”

“Would rather have the show now, babe. Not that hungry.” Clint makes a face.

Steve kisses his forehead. “I know you’re not, but you still need to eat. I’ll just get some soup, okay? Something light and easier on your stomach.”

“I just don’t…” Clint closes his eyes and Steve can see the dark purple shadows under his eyes and the lines of exhaustion in his face. 

Sleeping hasn’t been easy since the mission, not even sleeping wrapped up together, and he hates that he can’t fix the nightmares or the stomach issues that are a lingering side-effect of the toxin or the weakened immune system that Dr. Cane thinks might last several more weeks. All he can do is try to be there and support him during the recovery. “I won’t get much,” he promises. “Is it a deal?”

“A deal with a devil is what it is. You might have everyone fooled with that innocent face but I know you’re wicked,” Clint says. “Promising me naked shows in exchange for eating lunch isn’t something an all-American hero does.”

“No one else gets to see the wicked,” Steve points out, which makes Clint smile. “Now be good and turn on the television. I’ll be right back.”

“Fine. But we’re watching Top Shot if there’s another marathon playing.”

“You can choose whatever you want, okay? Just don’t get too exasperated from yelling at the T.V. if there’s a marathon going.”

“That’s only been a few times. And they were just being stupid. I could have made those shots with my eyes closed, but, no, Fury won’t let me even try to get on the show.”

“You don’t need a reality program to tell you that you’re the best marksman in the world.” Steve kisses him lightly before getting up. He grabs Buddy off the top of the dresser and tosses him to Clint. “Buddy’s going to keep you company while I’m gone. Don’t get out of bed.”

“I already said I won’t. Now hurry up. I want to get lunch done so I can watch you get off after.” Clint waves a hand towards the door before reaching for the remote control. Buddy’s tucked up against his chest, which makes Steve feel better for some reason.

He leaves Clint’s suite and goes downstairs to the kitchen. Bruce is sitting at the table drinking tea and reading a newspaper. “Any interesting news?” he asks, nodding towards the paper before going to the pantry.

“Not particularly. What’s that saying, no news is good news?” Bruce closes the paper and looks at him. “How’s he doing?”

“Going stir crazy already. Driving me crazy with the sneaking and inability to stay in place.” Steve shrugs. “He’s feeling better, I think, but not as good as he’s trying to pretend.”

“It’s going to take him a couple of weeks to feel better, I’d suspect. The toxin didn’t do any permanent damage, but it’s causing some lingering side-effects that aren’t pleasant.” Bruce rubs the bridge of his nose. “You look tired, too, Steve.”

“It’s been a long eight days,” he says. He’d rather make homemade soup, but a can’s going to have to do it right now. He uses the can opener to take off the lid before dumping it into a pan. “I’m just glad to be out of the hospital and back home.”

Bruce nods. “That’s understandable. Hospitals are never comfortable. Have you both had the opportunity to discuss your plans yet regarding the interest in your personal lives? I had hoped that the plan Tony and Thor came up with might work, if only because no one else had any viable suggestions at the time, but the diversion isn’t completely working.”

“It’s no one’s business, you know? I don’t understand why people feel they have a right to demand answers or hold us to some personal standard they have. I never signed on to be a symbol that remains chaste and untouched just to satisfy the public,” Steve says. “I want to help people and save them from wishing them harm. My loving Clint doesn’t affect my ability to do that.”

“I know. It’s one of the drawbacks to being in the public eye,” Bruce says. “You shouldn’t have to justify yourself or respond to their demands for information, and you don’t have to. Whatever choice you make, it needs to be based on what you really want. We support you both regardless.”

Steve nods. “We appreciate that support, and I know we’ll have to figure out what we want, but my priority is getting Clint back on his feet. The public can wait until we’re ready to deal with them.”

“If you need anything, just ask.” Bruce stands up and starts to make another pot of tea. “I’m going to make Clint some chamomile tea. It’s good for tummy aches, better than peppermint in my opinion, so it might be a good accompaniment for the soup.”

“Thanks, Bruce. For everything.” Steve finishes the soup and pours it into two bowls before grabbing a sleeve of crackers from the cabinet. Bruce has a tray already waiting for him with a cup of tea and bottle of water on it. After he adds the bowls of soup, he gets the tray and heads back upstairs.

Clint’s got the television playing, and Steve glances at the screen curiously. It’s Chopped, which is one of the shows that makes _him_ yell at the television. Clint smiles at him, the smile sleepy yet happy. “Buddy wanted to watch Food Network. It’s this or some disaster show on History. I chose the non-disaster.”

“You just like hearing me yell at the contestants to hurry up when the time runs out.” Steve sits down and puts the tray on the bed between them. “Bruce made you some tea. He thinks it should help your stomach.”

“It probably will then.” Clint moves Buddy to the floor. “We don’t need him seeing the show later. It might be awkward for him.”

“It’s just soup from a can.” Steve feels a need to apologize because he knows how much Clint likes his homemade soups. Looking at the screen, he sees that they’re working with a brain of some kind. Maybe he should suggest changing the channel so it doesn’t make Clint feel even worse about eating. Fortunately, it seems like the show’s nearly over, so maybe something else will be on next that isn’t so gross for people with upset stomachs.

“I’m glad. Nothing really tastes that good right now, so I’d rather not end up disliking one of your dishes,” Clint says. He takes one of the bowls and begins to sip the soup. They eat quietly, watching as a chef is eliminated and they move to a dessert round that has to include the most random ingredients ever.

“Maybe we should watch a movie instead.” Steve gets a nod of approval from Clint before he says, “JARVIS, can you please play whatever’s next in our movie queue?”

“Yes, Captain. It is Master Clint’s choice of ‘Bringing Up Baby’, and he asked me to tell you that it’s perfectly acceptable to have a crush on Cary Grant,” JARVIS says.

“I did tell him to say that,” Clint says. “Did you ever see this one?”

Steve nods. “Bucky liked Hepburn and I liked Grant. We saved up to see it after it came out,” he remembers. “I don’t remember that much about it, but it’s funny and silly. I think you’ll like it.”

Clint smiles and settles back against the pillows with his bowl while the movie starts. Steve relaxes with his own soup. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he started to eat. It’s not bad, especially for something out of a tin, and he soon finishes his bowl. After glancing at Clint, he sees that he’s just holding the bowl and not eating.

“Finished?” he asks, reaching out to take the bowl from Clint. He didn’t eat much, but at least some of the soup’s gone.

“Not feeling so great,” Clint admits, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “I hate this. I want to eat but it makes me feel so awful that I don’t try. God, I think I’m gonna be sick, babe.” He starts to scramble off the bed, so Steve moves swiftly and helps him to the bathroom.

Every noise that Clint makes as he vomits is a reminder that Steve shouldn’t push him to eat because it just makes him feel worse. He knows that eating is necessary, but he feels guilty for nagging Clint about it because this can’t possibly be good for him. He needs to ask Bruce what to do, if he should be encouraging eating if it’s just going to make Clint throw up and get sore from doing so.

While Clint’s leaning over the toilet, Steve gets a washcloth and soaks it in water. He kneels on the floor beside Clint, stroking his back soothingly as he finishes. When he’s done, Steve wipes his face and flushes the toilet. “Feel better?”

“No,” Clint whispers, leaning his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Hate you seeing me like this. Love you for being here, though.”

“I’m not going anywhere, so you need to get over the hating.” Steve brushes a kiss against the top of his head before settling back onto the floor. Once he’s sitting, he pulls Clint onto his lap and wraps his arms around him, just holding him as he shivers and gets through this bout of sickness. Steve hates feeling so helpless and not being able to fix Clint so he doesn’t have to go through this. All he can do is hold him and let him know he’s not alone. “Love you, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated greatly!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

There isn’t much in the Collier file. Nat had brought it to him last night, with Fury’s permission, but it didn’t take Clint long to read through it. It’s taken him longer to hit the internet and do some research. JARVIS is willing to help, at least, and he’s able to do everything while sitting up in bed, so Steve can’t give him the worried puppy dog eyes. He’s been out of the hospital for about five days now, but Steve is still acting like he’s fragile. Sure, the first couple of days were rough, and he’d tested his boundaries a lot, but he’s mellowing out now and mostly obeying Cane’s orders.

His ribs feel better, and the ankle can handle his weight some of the time, so there’s been definite improvement. He’s still having trouble keeping food down, and he’s tired more often than not, but Cane says that’s normal. The poison blah blah medical shit blah blah. All he cares about is that he’s doing okay and nothing weird is fucking up his body. He’s got even more to live for now than ever before, so he doesn’t want some alien poison to ruin that for him. Besides, he’s actually managed to keep his food down the last day or so, even if there have been other stomach issues, which means it must be working through his system.

If he’s going to get stuck lying around like a lump, the Collier mission at least gives him something to work on that makes him feel reasonably productive. Steve’s actually gone to the gym, and Clint’s making sure he stays in bed. He doesn’t want to violate his trust by doing too much when he doesn’t have supervision. There are times when he likes breaking rules or pushing people, but he knows the last couple of weeks have been hard on Steve. He’s trying to do what he can to make life easier on them both.

JARVIS is good at getting into stuff he probably shouldn’t, so Clint’s soon flying through the internet and compiling lists and investigating leads that seem suspicious. The more he researches, the more he feels like he’s right about there being something shady to the whole thing. It’s definitely a set-up intended to kill them, but he can’t find anything to give him motivation for Collier’s participation. Since the guy’s dead, they’ll never find out if it was just monetary related, some alien vendetta, or something else. When he finally tracks down a lead that doesn’t fizzle halfway through his investigation, he’s excited.

He might not be right, but the puzzle in his head isn’t missing any pieces now. That gives him a pretty good indication that he _is_ right, but he doesn’t want to get too cocky considering his suspicion involves a senator’s brother and business deals that would land both of them in jail. The connection between the brother and Collier is clear as day once he knows what to look for, and he can even hypothesize why the Avengers landed on the man’s target. Still, he’ll send it to Fury and let him follow it through since he’s in no condition to threaten a senator. Fury’s good at that shit and enjoys it.

Once he has JARVIS send the file off, he’s startled to find that he’s not alone. Steve’s sitting in a chair near his dresser with his sketchbook out. “When did you sneak in?”

“When you were engrossed in the researching bad guys thing. Did you find anything?” Steve lowers the sketchbook and smiles. “You’re looking pretty smug, so that’s probably a silly question.”

“I might have linked Collier to the brother of a senator that was partially responsible for involving the Avengers in the first place. It’s all about money, in the end. Power and money.” Clint shakes his head. “Greed definitely corrupts. I can’t understand wanting to kill people just to protect business interests.”

“Have I mentioned before how attractive I find intelligence?” Steve puts his sketchbook down and stands up. He’s still wearing his gym shorts and white tank top, and Clint realizes that he’s damp from sweat and not a shower like he first assumed.

“It’s not that smart to look at all the information and link stuff together. But it’s nice to know that my skills outside of shooting targets are appreciated.” Clint puts his laptop on the bedside table and almost drops it because he’s too busy staring at Steve to pay attention. “How was the gym?”

“Sweaty.” Steve prowls towards the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor on the way. “How are you feeling?”

“Horny.” Clint shrugs and laughs. “Well, it’s not like I could feel anything else right now with you looking like that. Besides, it’s been _two_ weeks since we’ve had sex. I could go years without needing it before you. You’ve ruined me, babe.”

“We can’t do that yet. Your ribs are still mending, and we don’t want to risk reinjuring them.” Steve kneels on the end of the bed and leans back to rest his ass on his heels. “You were okay after breakfast?”

“Yes, no puking this morning.” He looks Steve over and feels his dick twitch slightly at the view. “And no anything else, either, so maybe my stomach’s finally starting to settle. I think I deserve a reward for staying in bed all day while you were gone.”

“I agree.” Steve surprises him with the acceptance, and Clint starts to get excited. “You’ve been a good boy today.”

“I really have. I might have even caught a couple more bad guys without leaving my bed. That means an even bigger bonus, right?”

“Now you’re the one being greedy, sweetheart.”

“Greed over sex isn’t bad since it’s not like I’d try killing someone over it.”

“I’d hope not, but there are people who do. We’ve watched the program on television about the crimes of passion, and sex can make people do crazy things.”

“Steve, I want your dick, but not enough to kill for it. You can stop laughing now. It’s ruining the mood.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean that _you_ would. It’s just earlier you mentioned people killing for power and money and I thought I’d mention that people kill for sex, too.”

Clint has to smile. “You’re babbling, babe. What were you sketching?”

“You. Naked. The way you were concentrating on your research, it reminded me of how you focus on me when we make love. I forgot about taking a shower and had to sketch.” Steve ducks his head and smiles. “I, uh, got hard.”

“Are you still hard?” Clint licks his lips, turned on by the fact that he can get that sort of reaction from Steve without even trying. “What’s my reward?”

“You mentioned a show the other day.” Steve looks at him, a lock of blond hair falling across his forehead and getting in his eye. He reaches up to shove his hair out of the way. “Would that be safe for you? I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.”

“I’ll be careful. Let me see you, Steve. Please, let me watch you.” Clint knows he’ll have to go slow and not make any major movements because Steve will probably stop the first time he thinks Clint’s in pain.

“God, how can I refuse you?” Steve groans and reaches down to shove his shorts out of the way. When Clint realizes he’d been to the gym without wearing underwear, he whines deep in his throat. Steve seems to know what got to him because he smiles. “I don’t think I’ll do that again, since it made the treadmill pretty awkward, but I thought you might like knowing I’d been so daring.”

“You’re so hard already.” Clint pushes his pajama bottoms and underwear out of the way, but he can’t shove them down because he’s not sure he’d be able to do that without pulling at his ribs. Anyway, there’s a pretty ugly wound on his upper thigh that’s going to scar, and he doesn’t want that to remind Steve of the whole nearly dying thing.

“You do this to me. It’s all your fault,” Steve murmurs. His body is flushed, and his scent is more evident now that he’s sitting on the bed. Clint loves how he smells, especially when he’s sweaty and turned on. “This is your show, sweetheart. What should I do?”

Clint bites his lip because, fuck, how he’s supposed to talk after hearing that? He finally raises his hand and crooks his finger. “Come closer. I’m being careful, as promised, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be over here instead of down there.”

Steve arches a brow and considers him before he crawls up the bed, his erection bouncing along with his movements. The head of his dick is glistening, and Clint wonders how long he’d been sitting there watching because he’s extremely aroused. When he gets even with Clint’s hip, he stops. “I like the view from here.” He looks at Clint’s dick then his face. “I’m closer. What now?”

“Touch your dick for me. I want to watch you jerk yourself off,” he says. He reaches down to stroke himself.

“That’s all you want? To watch me touch myself?” Steve is flushed, and Clint’s not entirely sure that it isn’t arousal mixed with some blushing. “Tell me what to do, sweetheart. I want to give you this.”

Clint shakes his head again. “You…fuck, Steve. I want you to touch your dick. Use your fingers to stroke the shaft. Is this what you want? Want me to give you orders so you can be a good little soldier?”

“I’m not little,” Steve murmurs, reaching down to stroke his dick with his fingers. He’s watching Clint’s face. “I’ve missed this, Clint. Missed being intimate with you.”

“I’ve missed it, too.” Clint watches Steve’s hand. “And you’re definitely not little. Use your thumb to spread your pre-come over the head of your dick.” He loves Steve’s dick, and he’s looking forward to feeling it inside him one day. Just like he’s looking forward to feeling Steve’s tight ass clenched around him. He’s never been a huge fan of penetration, really, but he’s going to enjoy experiencing it with Steve. Maybe it’ll be more pleasurable being with someone he loves who won’t take more than he offers.

“Focus on me, not what’s going on in your head.” Steve pouts at him and reaches out with his free hand to drag his thumb over the head of Clint’s dick. When he licks his wet thumb, Clint moans. “What do you want now, sweetheart?”

“Pinch your nipples. I know how much that turns you on,” Clint says, watching Steve’s face as he obeys. He whimpers softly as he pinches, which makes Clint even harder. “Move your right hand down to your dick again. Wrap your fingers around it and start to stroke it for me.”

“I want to suck you,” Steve admits, smiling shyly. “I know I can’t, but I really want to. I love how you taste.”

“Fuck, stop talking like that. I won’t last at all.” Clint hasn’t felt like getting off since the mission, and the few times he’s wanted to get sexy over the last couple of days, being sick ruined the mood. “If I hadn’t promised to be careful, I’d pounce on you and shove you down onto the bed so I could rut against you until I come.”

“No pouncing. Not until Dr. Cane clears it.” Steve smiles. “And I thought you liked it when I told you what I wanted.”

“I do.” Clint knows Steve isn’t comfortable talking as filthy as he does, but he actually prefers hearing Steve just say what he wants and how he feels without the extra dirty talk being necessary. Steve likes it all, even if he’d probably blush and deny that he gets harder whenever Clint says something particularly wicked. “Fuck your hand for me.”

“Can I move my left hand?” Steve starts stroking himself harder, his grip obviously tightening around his dick as he rocks his hips forward to meet his hand.

“Touch your balls. Is that what you want, babe?” Clint is jerking his own dick, but it’s not that easy when he’s trying not to move too much. Steve’s breathing hard, and he wastes no time reaching down to knead his balls while stroking his cock.

“Want you. Just want you,” Steve whispers, the muscles in his arms flexing as he keeps fucking his hand. “Let me come, Clint.”

“Fuck yes. Come for me. Let me watch you.” Clint tightens his grip and moves his hand faster, knowing it’s not going to take him long. He lasts longer than Steve, though, who seems to have been waiting for permission, which is pretty hot. Steve comes with a low keen, spilling onto the sheet and his hand as he rides out his orgasm. Watching his face pushes Clint over the edge, and he shudders as he comes.

When they both calm down, Steve lies beside him. “I almost lost you. I didn’t know if you’d ever wake up, and it scared me so much,” he says, words muffled against Clint’s neck. “I didn’t know if I’d ever be able to watch your face during orgasm again. I didn’t know if we’d ever be able to do this together again.” Steve kisses him, and it’s desperate and a little rough and also gentle in a way Clint can’t understand even as he returns the kiss.

“I’m here, Steve. I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going to lose me.” Clint wipes his hand against the sheet, but it’s still a little sticky and damp as he reaches up to brush his fingers through Steve’s hair. “It’s going to take a lot more than some crazy alien poison to get rid of me.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall apart. It’s just…it all hit me, I guess.” Steve traces his fingers along the curve of Clint’s lips. “I’ve tried to be strong since it happened, tried to be there for you.”

“You have been. Even when it’s annoying with all the doctor’s orders and stuff, you’ve taken care of me.” Clint flicks his tongue out to lick Steve’s fingers, enjoying the taste of his release. “Don’t apologize for falling apart, babe. It’s time for me to be here for you, now that I’m feeling better.”

“Speaking of, are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself?” Steve kisses his jaw. “We didn’t go too fast, too soon?”

“I’m fine. Stop worrying so much. I promise that I’ll tell you if I’m overdoing it,” Clint says. “Besides, I was the impatient one this time.”

“Yes, you were. I’m pretty proud of not giving in sooner.” Steve smiles before he looks at Clint seriously. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t still sick from dealing with the toxin’s side-effects. I know there are still some issues, but you seem much more yourself since last night.”

“I feel more like myself.” Clint leans up for a kiss. “We need to shower. You’re stinky.”

“Oh, is that why you’re sniffing me?” Steve bats his eyelashes when Clint looks at him, which makes him stick his tongue out. Steve just laughs. “I want to tell everyone how I feel about you.”

“Uh okay.” Clint blinks up at him and arches a brow. “What brought that on?”

“I just…you make me so happy, and I don’t want to ignore all those questions or let them assume it’s not true because it’s like what we have doesn’t matter. I’m not ashamed of us.”

“I know you’re not, but it’s a huge thing, to go public and tell everyone our personal business when it’s really not anyone’s concern but our own. I don’t care because I’ve never cared much about what people think, but I want you to be sure because there’s no turning back once we do it, Steve.”

Steve smiles. “There’s been no going back since the first time I looked at you and saw someone I could love instead of another teammate. This whole coming out thing is a formality that we have to deal with because of circumstances beyond our control, but I’m not scared of facing opinion because it doesn’t mean anything to me or how I feel about you. I want to tell everyone how gorgeous you are, how smart you are, how you make me laugh and feel safe and loved with just one look. I’m ready for this, sweetheart.”

Clint returns his smile. “Then we’ll do it. I’ll have Jane get in touch with her friend so we can do an interview, and then we’ll consider that whole issue closed. People can react however they want, and we’ll keep living like we want to live. If anyone gets too out of line, we’ll let the others handle them.”

“That’s a good plan.” Steve drops his head down for another kiss. When he pulls back, he says, “Let’s take a bath together then maybe have a nap before dinner? We can’t forget that the family’s bringing Chinese up here for movie night, either.” He stands up and shoves his shorts completely off before he picks Clint up. “Stop smacking me. I’m carrying you to the bathroom, then I’m going to bathe you, so just deal with it, sweetheart. It’s my turn to tell _you_ what to do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! Thanks for any kudos and comments y'all leave <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

The interview is over. Jane’s escorting her journalist friend to the lobby, and Steve wouldn’t be surprised if she’s also not describing some scientific way that she could dispose of the man’s body if he betrays them or twists that interview into something it shouldn’t be. Over the past few weeks, especially, he’s learning that Pepper and Jane might not officially be Avengers, but they’re certainly part of the family, which seems to have taken on a motto of protect their own. Of course, they have other extended family, since he’s also seen photographs in a magazine of Rhodey and Tony sharing a hug and Happy and Pepper hugging, continuing that rather ludicrous plan of subterfuge regarding Asgardian warrior bonding.

Or maybe the plan’s been forgotten by now, and they’re all just naturally more affectionate with each other in public. When he looks at those photos, all of which streams through a particular Tumblr now that actually _wasn’t_ created by Tony, he sees the friendship and love between all of them. Tony might be disappointed to know that even the few kissing ones read as more fraternal than romantic. It’s not a bad thing to show affection, in Steve’s opinion, so he hasn’t bothered making a fuss over the team being so touchy feely in public. He’s just made it clear that kissing Clint better be restricted to cheeks and forehead, thank you very much.

An elbow in his side distracts him from his thoughts, and he turns to look at Clint. “Ow,” he deadpans.

Clint rolls his eyes. “If I’d wanted it to hurt, I’d have hit harder. Do you think Nathan’s going to write a good article?”

“I got a good vibe from him, which is unusual when dealing with journalists. His questions were legitimate, and he wasn’t trying to get us to say something he could sensationalize, so I think it’ll be fine.” Steve hopes it will be since he’s ready to close the subject of his sexuality and his relationship with Clint. Once the article goes to print, people will know that Captain America and Hawkeye are in love and public opinion isn’t going to change it.

“And you’re alright with him taking photographs of some of the sketches?” Clint drags his fingers up and down Steve’s arm slowly, just touching to touch.

Steve ducks his head and shrugs a shoulder. “I don’t really know why he wanted them, but I don’t mind him using them with the article if he decides that’s what he wants to do. I was surprised when Thor brought it up, the sketching and how it all started.”

“Jane thinks it’s very romantic, so I’m sure that’s been an influence on Thor’s perception of it. Personally, I can’t believe they all arranged to be here for the interview. I’m pretty sure Nathan will be too scared to do anything shady after all that.” Clint grins and rubs his thumb across the sensitive skin at the inside bend of his elbow. “I think Rhodey showing up in full dress uniform was pretty imposing, too. I didn’t know Tony had told him about the trouble.”

“He’s Tony’s best friend and part of the warrior bonding distraction, so I’m not too surprised. I wouldn’t think this was worth flying in from DC for, but at least he’s got the use of one of Tony’s planes to make it a quick commute.” Steve puts his hand on Clint’s thigh and squeezes gently. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“It’s been two and a half weeks since I woke up, babe. I’m feeling good.” Clint makes the face he always does when Steve asks about his health, which is a mixture of annoyed and pleased that somehow looks attractive despite the scrunched up nose. Of course, he thinks Clint’s attractive regardless. “The ribs are healed, and the splint’s gone. I still have to be a little careful with my foot, so no marathon running for another few weeks, but I’m right as rain. Doc cleared me this morning, as you well know.”

“I know. It doesn’t mean I can’t make sure. We weren’t able to discuss the doctor’s visit too much before Nathan showed up.” Steve leans in to kiss Clint’s nose. “Are you hungry? Want me to make something for an early dinner?”

“I’m starving but I’m not letting you get up so no dinner making. I’m too comfortable for you to move,” Clint says. “And to answer the unasked question, Mr. Lack of Subtlety, the gastro issues are mostly worked out, and Cane says all the tests are good. My system’s clear of toxins, and I should be getting more strength back now. The immune system is still a bit whacked, though, so I just have to be careful in public places.”

Steve is relieved to hear that. He’d gone with Clint earlier to see Dr. Cane, but he’d waited in the waiting room, so he hadn’t known all the details of what they discussed. The physical injuries being clear were a big thing, since it meant Clint wouldn’t have to be stuck in bed all the time anymore. There have only been a few fights about him following rules and staying in bed, but neither of them particularly enjoys fighting, so it’s good to know that’s over with for now. At least it is about Clint staying in bed when recovering from nearly dying. “Do you want to order something for delivery?”

“Maybe. I’ve been craving a good chicken tikka masala and some fresh naan.” Clint bats his eyelashes and smiles sweetly. “That Indian place where Bruce is always ordering curry has a delicious masala.”

“You know, I won’t be offended if you just suggest delivery. While I enjoy cooking and am used to doing it from before, I can appreciate a lazy night in with delivery.” Steve kisses Clint lightly on the lips. “I’m also happy to hear you actually wanting food and having cravings back.”

“Food’s not the only thing I’m craving.” Clint waggles his eyebrows and nips at Steve’s bottom lip. “Did I happen to mention that Cane cleared me for _all_ physical activities? That means I can touch instead of just watching.” He leans in for another kiss.

“Oh, for God’s sake. We leave you two alone for a few minutes, and you’re already sucking face. I think I need to have the contractor install firehoses in all public spaces so they can be used on you two.” Tony sounds smug and pleased with himself.

“It’s not our fault that you’re a voyeur and lie in wait so you can watch us,” Clint mutters, pulling back from the kiss so he can glare at Tony.

“No firehoses, Tony. It’d require a special permit, I’m sure, and we don’t need the paperwork.” Pepper smiles sweetly. “Perhaps spray bottles would be a reasonable replacement.”

“I know those work on animals in heat, when you’re trying to separate them,” Bruce says, not even bothering to look contrite when Steve looks at him.

“I’d expect it from the others, but not from you, Bruce.” Steve shakes his head. “We can just go to one of our rooms and remain there, so we don’t shock your sensibilities.”

“Oooh. Cap’s snarking back. I love it.” Tony grins widely. “See, Rhodey, I told you he’s feisty now. Clint’s a good influence.”

“Clint’s influence has simply been to let Steve act like himself,” Clint says, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re the one who was so caught up in the symbol that you didn’t bother getting to know the man.”

Tony’s grin fades and he gives Steve a serious look. “And that’s my loss. One that I’ve corrected, fortunately. Now, are you two planning to sit around making out or can I show you my surprise?”

“What surprise?” Steve arches a brow and looks from Tony to Bruce to Pepper before focusing on Rhodey, who’s leaning against the wall. “What’s he got planned?”

“Wow. Those really are effective puppy dog eyes. If we could teach the new recruits how to do that, we’d probably never even have to teach combat training.” Rhodey smirks. “We could just fly over war torn territories, drop in a few specially trained soldiers, and everyone would drop their weapons so they could sing campfire songs.”

“I did warn you that they’re deadly,” Pepper says, patting Rhodey on the shoulder. “Trailing slightly behind Thor, but still extremely difficult to refuse.”

“You’re all crazy,” Steve mutters, rolling his eyes. “Clint wants Indian food, so we’re planning to get delivery for dinner. I’d intended to invite the rest of you to join us, to celebrate Clint’s release from the doctor, but now I’m not so sure.”

“That’s not fair, Steve. You can’t tease us with curry then take it away.” Bruce shakes his head. “Besides, it’s been weeks since we had a real family dinner in the dining room, so we have to be included. Clint, did Dr. Cane say anything about the toxin side-effects?”

“No medical talk,” Tony interrupts. “Mom and Dad have had to deal with all that for weeks now, and they deserve a break from the whole nearly dying from alien poison episode. I want to show them their surprise! I’ve been keeping it quiet for days now, you know?”

“And we’re very proud of you, Tony. We did all agree that you could show them tonight, since it seems that they’re rested and recovered finally.” Pepper kisses Tony on the cheek and wraps her arm around his waist. “Clint, dear, are you feeling up to moving and seeing the surprise?”

“And Tony calls me the mom,” Clint mutters against Steve’s ear before offering Pepper a dazzling smile. “I’d love to see the surprise, as long as it’s a good one and not something awkward. I’m still on meds, so my filter isn’t working as well as usual.”

“We noticed that.” Bruce snorts. “I don’t think we needed a rambling description of how Steve’s ass looks in faded blue jeans, but I’m sure Nathan appreciated the adjective usage.”

“Oh God. I really hope he doesn’t use any of that,” Steve admits, snickering when Clint sticks his tongue out at him. “Come on, sweetheart. I don’t even think bitable is a real word.”

“It is. But can we focus on surprises now?” Tony bounces back on his heels and smiles. “The others are waiting. It’s my surprise, totally, but it’s really our surprise because they helped, too, over the last couple of weeks.”

“So we have to move to get our surprise, huh?” Clint sighs dramatically before he pushes himself to his feet. Steve stands and automatically takes his elbow to help him balance.

“Thank God you’re both finally ready for the unveiling. If I’d received another excited call during the middle of a meeting from the hyperactive brat over there, I was going to have to change my number,” Rhodey confides, nodding towards Tony.

“You know you love me, Rhodey. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have cancelled a meeting with the Secretary of State in order to fly up here today.” Tony looks smug as he walks up and bumps his hip against Rhodey’s.

“You’re lucky that I’m obviously a masochist or else our friendship would never have survived this long.” Rhodey bumps Tony back and winks at him.

They reach the elevator with Tony and Rhodey still bickering while Bruce and Pepper discuss the upcoming storm being forecasted. Steve keeps Clint close to him and nuzzles his neck occasionally because medically cleared means there can finally be touching again when they make love tonight.

Tony punches the button for the next floor down when they pile into the elevator. “This is only one level down from the public spaces floor, and two down from the gym and archery range,” he says. Steve arches a brow and listens, not sure what that has to do with anything. He knows it’s one of two that’s been under construction for several months, but Tony’s never told him what he’s had planned for those floors.

“They’re finished?” Clint asks, glancing at him then back at Tony. “Tony, I’m not sure--“

Pepper snorts. “ _We_ are, Clint. No pressure, though. This is show and tell only, okay?”

Clint nods but sneaks another look at Steve, who’s starting to feel like he’s missing something. “Babe, it’s just looking.”

“Uh okay.” Steve is curious about what’s going on, but it doesn’t long for the elevator to arrive and the doors to open. They walk into an area that’s got chairs and a couple of sofas along with two bookcases. There’s a very nice door on each side of that space. The rest of the team is sitting around waiting, and they all stand to greet them when they arrive. Natasha is immediately at Clint’s side and poking at his ribs, while Thor is grinning broadly.

“Nathan said he’ll send us a copy of the article before it goes to print, in case anything needs changed,” Jane tells them as she walks up to Thor and links her arm through his. “We should have it in a few days.”

“Pepper, send him a fruit basket to thank him for his help,” Tony says, snapping his fingers. When Pepper gives him a look, he smiles. “Right. JARVIS, please take care of that for me.”

“Is this the surprise?” Steve asks, motioning at the comfortable little seating area. He’s not sure why it would be, but he’s also eager to see what Tony’s got planned, if only so they can move on to dinner and the private celebration that’ll happen after.

“Part of it. This is a nice area for guests and visitors to sit while waiting,” Tony says. “That door belongs to Thor and Jane.” He points at the door to the right of the elevators. “I’m sure they’ll want to show it off soon enough, since it’s awesome, but we’re going to focus on this one first.”

“I thought Jane and Thor were sharing a suite on the same floor that Natasha and Bruce live on?” Steve leans down to whisper against Clint’s ear. “Tony’s giving them half a floor?”

“Appears to be,” Clint whispers back.

Steve takes Clint’s hand and squeezes it before following Tony to the other door. After he opens it, he motions for them to step inside. Everyone’s staring at them, and Steve is finally starting to get a clue about what this must be about. When he steps into the space, he doesn’t have any doubts whatsoever. There’s a small kitchen area with a stove, microwave, refrigerator, and sink. It’s just enough for two people, and it flows into a large open living space. He sees five different doors as he looks around the room, and then his attention is caught by what appears to be a dance floor, tables and a bar that could have been taken straight out of Casablanca. The sign Rick’s Café Americain that’s hung above the bar makes him smile. There are a half-dozen small tables scattered around, and he realizes this must be the dining room.

“Is that a balcony?” Clint tugs Steve across the ‘dining area’ to stand at the huge floor to ceiling window that does lead to a balcony. Steve notices that there’s a part of it with a glass floor, which makes him feel a little queasy even as Clint’s pressing his face against the glass. He likes going up to the roof now, but Steve’s pretty sure the balcony with the see-through floor could very well become his favorite place for thinking.

“There’s also a loft,” Thor says, pointing to the spiral staircase in the corner that does, indeed, lead up to a loft that’s over the dance floor and eating area. It’s got a great view of the whole room, well apartment is more appropriate, he decides. It looks like there are a few steel bars and even a trapeze hanging from the ceiling now that he pays more attention to what’s above them.

“This is…” Steve isn’t sure what to say. It’s like an apartment with a huge play area for both of them. The light is amazing by the window, and he’s noticed that the bar isn’t stocked with alcohol but with art supplies of every kind imaginable. Clint could climb and hang out on the balcony or in the loft while Steve spent hours sketching or maybe even making the transition to watercolors that he’s been considering.

“Come see the rest!” Tony bounces around and motions at the closed doors on the ‘normal’ side of the space. “I decided not to put in a gym or archery range because we already have those, and we don’t want to never see you because you rarely leave the apartment. The kitchen is included for those times you want a midnight snack, but we expect for family dinners to continue to happen.”

The decorations are tasteful, with a sort of nostalgic style that really appeals to him mixed with some comfortable elements that are so Clint it’s unbelievable. There’s even a huge round chair thing that’s big enough for two people that Steve can just see Clint perched in while reading a book. The tour includes an office slash den with computers and desks along with bookcases full of various books that he’d bet would be to Clint’s tastes or his own. There’s a nice bathroom and two empty bedrooms that could be used for whatever they want, and the master bedroom is about as big as their current suites are now. A huge king size bed, another huge window off to the side, a bathroom with a tub built for two and a shower that could easily fit six.

“Do you like it?” Tony asks when they’ve finished the tour and find themselves back in the living space. There are three sofas there along with a couple of chairs, plus a state of the art electronics system that has Clint drooling on the floor. Steve and Clint sit on one of the sofas, and he watches as everyone else finds a place to sit. There’s still room for a few more people, and he’s got a feeling that’s deliberate in case their family expands any more.

“It’s awesome,” Clint says. “Bigger than anywhere I’ve ever lived. Maybe too much.”

Tony waves a hand in the air. “There’s not too much, Robin Hood. The suites upstairs are great for guests or one person, but you need more space when you’re a couple. The ones for Thor and you two were finished first, since you’ve already got a plus one, but the work’s being done on one for Bruce and one for Natasha as we speak. Now, no one will get too crowded and decide to move somewhere bigger.”

“Clint’s right. This is too much. You don’t have to buy us something this extravagant to ensure that we stay in the tower, Tony.” Steve smiles softly. “In the future, you might think about smaller gifts, like a new pencil or some arrows. Not an apartment that takes up half a floor.”

“But you like it?” Tony asks, leaning forward slightly as Pepper rubs his back. “I know your favorite movie from hearing Clint whining about it, and the dance floor means maybe we can all have lessons together sometimes.”

“I love it. It’s amazing, and everything here is thoughtful and generous.” Steve takes Clint’s hand and squeezes. “We haven’t talked about sharing a space yet, but I had, uh, planned to suggest maybe moving my stuff into his room, if he wanted.” He glances at Clint and smiles sheepishly. “I rarely even use my suite anymore except for storage anyway. So, what do you say?”

“As if you have to ask?” Clint snorts. “I mean, did you see that balcony? It’s got a glass floor, babe. I’d even live with Fury if it meant having the use of that balcony.” He slowly smiles as he squeezes Steve’s hand. “Fortunately, it’s you offering, and that makes the choice even easier. I’d be honored to share this awesome place with you.”

“Good. I guess I’ll have to work at making myself more incentive than a glass floor, though,” Steve says, arching a brow as he tries not to grin.

“You should kiss now. To seal the deal,” Pepper suggests, winking at Steve when he glances at her.

“You heard the lady. Kiss me,” Clint demands, leaning in to kiss Steve thoroughly while their teammates tease them with whistles and clapping. Fortunately, Steve can tune them out, especially when he’s kissing Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part will go up tomorrow and the trilogy will be complete! I hope y'all are enjoying it and will be interested in reading more from this verse, since I've begun writing some one shots and might have another multi-chapter or two bouncing around in my brain. I just love these boys, and they aren't ready to say goodbye yet, it seems. As always, thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to leave a comment or kudos to let me know you're reading & like the story. <3

There isn’t a whole lot to pack and move. Clint’s never been able to keep much stuff; he spent his younger years on the road with the circus then he made the transition to soldier and mercenary before becoming an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., which meant his adult life has also been spent on the road or living on the base. It’s been nearly a year since things changed, and he’s managed to collect more personal belongings now that he’s remaining in one place. It just doesn’t equate to many boxes when he packs it all up for the move downstairs.

The other thing about packing is finding stuff that’s been forgotten or stored away for safe keeping. Clint knows he’s had the box of Phil’s belongings, since Fury gave him and Natasha the opportunity to select some things for remembrance, but he’d put the box in a closet and hidden it away because it had taken a while before he was ready to accept everything. It still hurts to not have Phil around, especially when there have been so many positive changes in his life, but it isn’t as raw and tender as it used to be.

“Why are you sitting instead of packing?” Nat comes up behind him and punches his shoulder. “Your captain is working faster than you.”

“I’ve got most of it done.” Clint looks up at her and shows her the box. He sees the moment of understanding when she purses her lips and sits beside him. “Found this, though, and it distracted me.”

“Somewhere, he’s proud of you,” she says simply. She leans her cheek against his bicep and sighs. “I miss him.” She speaks quietly, barely a whisper, and the words are an accusation against Phil for dying.

“Me too.” Clint gently ruffles her hair. “He’s proud of both of us. You’re playing well with others, and I’m moving in with Captain America. Who would have thought that was possible a year ago?”

“Open the box.” Nat reaches out to do it before Clint can. He looks down at the contents and sees miscellaneous things that meant something to him when he’d been too numb to even think about what he was doing. There’s a paperweight that he bought Phil when he was in Florence, a tie that was one of Phil’s favorite, some Cap memorabilia, a couple of other random things, and his dog tags. He knows Nat took a couple of weapons that Phil always used and a few other things, but he’s not sure what happened to the rest. Phil didn’t have any family outside of them and Fury, but he’s confident that Fury took care of everything.

“I should do something with this besides just box it up and stick it in a closet,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb over the dog tags. “It still hurts, but not as much.”

“He’d like that.” Nat strokes her fingers over the silk tie before kissing Clint’s cheek. “We should finish packing before your captain sends out a search party.”

“I know you can say Steve. I’ve heard you say it before.” Clint rubs his eyes with the back of his hand before he puts the lid back on the box and gets up.

“Your Steve,” she says sweetly. “He is nearly finished, so you know they will come to help you if you aren’t ready.”

Clint appreciates that Steve took the volunteers from the beginning when he saw that Clint was hesitant about having people pack his things. Even if they’re family, it’s something he wanted to do on his own because this feels like an important step. Moving in with Steve, officially, is a serious thing, and it makes their relationship shift to an entirely different level. It’s only been a few months since they started dating, and he’s still got some self-doubt about maintaining a successful relationship, so he knew he needed some time on his own while he worked through some of his issues.

“I’ll go run interference,” Nat decides, standing and kissing the top of his head. “He loves you. You glow when you are with him. That’s all you should think about, Clint.” She smacks his shoulder and gives him a warning look. “But stop thinking so much.”

“I don’t glow.” Clint rolls his eyes but he’s grateful for her support. After she leaves, he rubs a hand over his face and gets back to packing. He’s only got his clothes left, and he decides to just keep those on the hangers and dump them in a couple of boxes. Once he’s done with that, he checks the closet and dresser to make sure nothing got missed. The bedside tables are empty, the bed’s been stripped down, everything in the bathroom’s boxed up, and he knows the living room’s done because he did it first.

Clint kneels down to look under the bed, making sure he did actually get the box of porn and sex toys that he’d stashed under there months ago when his sex life consisted of nothing more than his own hand. Since getting together with Steve, he hasn’t watched porn or used a sex toy, but he figures they’ll try those things out at some point, so he’s keeping the stuff just in case. There’s nothing else under the bed, but he hears footsteps behind him before he can stand up.

“If I’d known this is the view I was missing, I’d have let the others pack for me,” Steve says. “I’m starting to understand why your butt has its own social media appreciation sites.”

“What do you mean starting to? You’ve always liked my ass, babe.” Clint wiggles it a little and makes sure to give a show as he stands up. Turning to face Steve, he smirks. “Eyes up here or I might start to feel objectified.”

Steve moves his arms and flexes, which is an unnecessary distraction. Clint looks at his muscles and licks his lips, which causes Steve to laugh. “Is this an appropriate time to say pot meet kettle?” He deliberately raises his arms and shows off a flash of bare skin at his belly.

“It’s an appropriate time to kiss me, asshole.” Clint thrusts his lower lip out. “No fair teasing me when we can’t follow through right now. You owe me later.”

“We can christen one of the rooms in our new place,” Steve promises. He leans in to kiss Clint’s neck. “I want to lay you out on that bar and suck you until you’re hoarse from screaming my name.”

“Fuck, Steve.” Clint grips Steve’s shoulders and presses closer to him. It was only yesterday that he’d received his medical clearance and could have sex again, so Steve still hasn’t sucked him. Maybe that can change tonight. He’s ready to hop on that bar and make Steve’s fantasy a reality. The fact that this is obviously something Steve’s been fantasizing about since seeing the bar last night is a huge turn on.

“You like that?” Steve licks his throat before sucking at the skin beneath his ear. Clint doesn’t need to look in a mirror to know he’s left a mark when he pulls back. Steve’s smiling smugly and rubbing his thumb across the wet spot as he says, “Are you ready to do this?”

“Yeah,” he says, knowing that he is. If he didn’t want to move in together, he’d never have agreed, after all. It’s not like Steve’s going to pressure him. If anything, he’s a little worried that Steve felt as if he’d been forced into it with the whole team there showing off the space they’d helped get prepared for them. Sure, Steve had said he intended to bring it up, but what if he just said that to make things easier?

“You’re going to get frown lines.” Steve traces Clint’s lips with his finger. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nat accused me of thinking too much.” Clint smiles sheepishly. “I just don’t want you to feel pressured about this. If you’d rather not--“

“I want to live with you, sweetheart. Whether it’s here or the new place or a sleeping bag on the beach, I want to share my life with you. I want to wake up every morning with you snuggled behind me and go to sleep with you in my arms every night.”

“I think we’d probably hurt Tony’s feelings if we moved into a sleeping bag.” Clint smiles up at Steve. “I want those things, too. You know, I remember when you couldn’t even tell me that you wanted a date. Now, you’re all smooth and romantic and saying things that make me feel like I’ve got butterflies in my stomach.”

“I don’t know how smooth I am, but it’s nice to know I’m getting better with words. You’re not so bad yourself,” he says. “Butterflies, huh?”

“It’s that or nausea,” Clint deadpans. He laughs when Steve mock glares at him, swatting at his hands when he tries to grab him. They end up falling on the mattress, and Steve straddles him, tickling him and blowing a raspberry against his collarbone.

The sound of a throat clearing interrupts their laughter. Clint looks over to see Bruce standing awkwardly in the doorway. “If I were Tony, I’m sure I’d think of a quip that could be laced with sexual innuendo. As it is, I’m more concerned about Clint’s ribs and that tickling.”

Clint groans and buries his face in Steve’s neck. This is one time he’d prefer Tony to have found them because Bruce’s words make Steve’s body tense up. “My ribs are fine, Doc. We’re just playing around.”

“Are they in bed? If they’re naked, it’s only fair to let the rest of us know!” Tony’s voice calls out from somewhere in the other room.

“They’re not naked,” Bruce replies, smiling wryly. “You probably have a minute, tops, before Tony and Thor are in here making a dogpile on the bed. They realized Natasha was stalling us, which is like holding up a red flag to a bull.”

“We should start moving everything downstairs anyway.” Steve gets up and holds a hand out to Clint. “I didn’t intend to get sidetracked.”

“My ass distracted you, not me,” Clint points out, getting to his feet and grinning at Bruce. “I was kneeling to look under the bed. Nothing dirty at all. This time.”

“I don’t care nor do I ever want details of anything involving either of your asses.” Bruce runs his fingers through his hair. “Sometimes, it’s like I’m living in a funhouse with a bunch of oversexed teenagers.”

“Like we’re the only ones who think about sex?” Clint snorts and leans in close to Bruce as they walk up to him. “Speaking of, where’s Nat?”

Bruce blinks at him and there’s a faint blush spreading up from the base of his neck. “I wouldn’t even begin to want to know what you’re thinking,” he mutters, glaring at Clint as he straightens his shoulders and walks into the other room.

“What’s that about?” Steve asks curiously.

Clint just shakes his head. “Nothing really. Just observing people and being suspicious, you know?” He’s not sure if he’s seeing what he thinks he’s seeing anyway so there’s no point in poking a sleeping monster, which is actually a pretty accurate analogy he realizes.

“If it becomes something, you’ll tell me then.” It’s not a question since Steve knows that Clint’s not keep anything important from him.

“Bruce and Thor are taking boxes from the living room,” Tony says as he walks into the bedroom. “The lovely ladies are finishing up with Cap’s room, so all we have left is your stuff, Katniss. I’m thinking about sending Happy for burgers once we get everything downstairs. We can start unpacking then eat without having to worry about cooking. You’ve ruined us, Cap. All the delivery lately is making me miss the home cooked meals.”

Steve beams. “Tomorrow night, I’ll make dinner for everyone. I owe Clint mac and cheese, and I think everyone deserves steaks for all the help moving.”

“Just tell Happy what you need, and he’ll get it for you tomorrow.” Tony nods towards a stack of boxes. “We should probably get those moved before I remember that I have enough money to pay other people to do the hard labor while I tinker in the lab. In fact, why _am_ I doing this?”

“Because I’m your favorite,” Clint says, winking at him as he grabs a box and hands it to Tony.

“Shh. You’re not supposed to tell the others.” Tony blows him a kiss as he takes the box. “They’ll be jealous.”

“No, we won’t, since your favorite constantly changes.” Steve frowns and wraps an arm around Clint. “And keep your air kisses for Pepper.”

“Green isn’t a good color on you, Cap.” Tony laughs as he walks out of the room with the boxes.

Clint shakes his head and steals another kiss before he starts moving the boxes into piles. He knows there’s a dolly somewhere, and that’ll be easier for taking most of these. Or they can just use Thor, who comes into the room with a big grin and picks up four boxes as if they weigh nothing. He exchanges a look with Steve who just smiles and shrugs a shoulder. They work well together, and it doesn’t take long before his suite is empty. It feels a little weird to stand there and look around, but he doesn’t have much time to do it because Steve takes his hand and leads him to the elevator.

When they reach their new place, it’s full of people unpacking the boxes labeled living room. He heads to their room and looks around. He sees that the bedroom boxes are piled neatly by the bed, while Jane and Thor hang their clothes up in the closet. He appreciates everyone staying out of any box marked personal, and he starts helping Nat arrange the bathroom. There’s more than enough room for everything, and they quickly have the boxes emptied.

They go back into the living space to find Steve putting knick knacks on a shelf. He looks at them and smiles. “Bruce and Tony are shelving books in the office slash library. Pepper’s taking care of linens. Thor and Jane are handling the bedroom. I figured I’d fuss over these things.” He leans in for a kiss when Clint walks over to join him. “Buddy’s got his own shelf, so he can have room to be comfortable.”

“No Thor! Put that back and go in the other room,” Jane says, squeaking loud enough for them to hear as she appears in the doorway. She’s pushing Thor out of the room, and she blushes bright red when she spots them watching her.

“I do not understand, my lady,” Thor says. “I was simply opening the boxes that did not say private. What was that odd device?”

“I’ll tell you later. It’s something very private that shouldn’t be discussed in public.” Jane looks at Clint. “You should have properly labeled your boxes, Barton.”

“Um okay.” Clint frowns as he thinks about what he packed and then he blinks as he realizes there were only two boxes not labeled. One was full of Phil mementos, but the other one was sex stuff. He starts to laugh and has to bite his lip, hard, to stop when Jane glares at him. “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking about other people unpacking my stuff.”

“What’s she talking about?” Steve asks. He looks at Clint and frowns in confusion.

“I’ll tell you later. It’s not for discussion in polite company.” Clint arches a brow and watches Steve’s eyes widen.

“Understood.” Steve now looks curious, though, which means there’s probably going to be a show and tell lesson later. That could be fun, he realizes, and he totally isn’t thinking about introducing Steve to the thin dildo he’s got in the box. No, not at all.

“Stop with the sex eyes,” Nat mutters. “When you two start that, it’s like no one else is here, and I don’t like being ignored.”

“I could never ignore you, sweetcheeks,” Clint says, leaning over to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She growls at him and slaps his ass, but she snuggles closer even as she hits him. “You’re still my bestest friend, that I’m not fucking, in the whole wide world,” he whispers against her hair.

“And don’t you forget it,” she says emphatically.

“Sorry it took so long. There was a wreck so traffic was diverted,” Happy says, entering the apartment and carrying several bags full of food. “Oh wow. This place is awesome. Is that a trapeze? A real one, not one of those kinky sex ones?”

“There are kinky trapezes?” Steve asks. “Is that something I should add to the list?”

“No, I don’t think so. Not our style, babe.” Clint steals a kiss while the others drift towards the tables set up in the café area. “When we eat, I want you facing the bar so you can think about what’s going to happen when they all leave. I’ll be sitting on it naked with you between my legs, sucking me so hard I can’t stop screaming, right?”

Steve clears his throat. “Right.” He kisses Clint hard and squeezes his ass. “Who’s the tease now, sweetheart?”

“Pot, kettle.” Clint waves his hand in the air and winks. “Come on. If we don’t get over there, Tony’s going to start making sex jokes, and I also don’t want to give Thor a chance to ramble on about what he found in our bedroom. There are some things the kids just don’t need to know about Mom and Dad.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since Clint and Steve decided to take their friendship to the next level. They’ve learned that relationships are hard work, but definitely worth the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the trilogy! I've had such an amazing time taking this journey with Steve & Clint, and I hope that some of y'all have enjoyed it, too. As I've mentioned, my muse is still active and the boys are talking, so I'm planning to do some one shots in this verse and maybe even another multi-chapter at some point. Hopefully, some of y'all are interested in reading more! <3

It’s only been a week, but Steve’s already feeling like their new apartment is home. It feels more like one than the suites did, and not just because he’s sharing this with someone else. The suite was bigger than his old place in Brooklyn, of course, so it’s not like he’s going to complain about it. Still, this place is somewhere he can settle down in and make a real home for them. He knows that Clint’s never had a real home before, so he’s doing what he can to make this more than just a place they sleep.

During the past week, he’s been adding personal touches and bringing in things that mean something to both of them. Not that Tony and the others hadn’t been great with the decorations, but they’d left enough free space for him and Clint to add their own stuff. So Steve bought a really pretty black and white photo of Coney Island circa the 40s and hung that frame above one of the sofas. They bought an old radio from an antique store in midtown that’s now sitting on the bar. Clint added some old movie posters to the walls up in the loft area, so now Bogart and Robinson look out over the space.

The project Steve’s just now finishing is a surprise for Clint. He’s been sneaking around to work on it when Clint’s at the archery range or hanging out with the others, and he’s finally got it done. If Clint likes it, Steve’s already chosen a perfect spot for it. He just needs to show it to him and hope he hasn’t made a bad decision or done something that Clint won’t like. The last thing he wants is to inadvertently hurt Clint, after all. Steve wipes the glass again to make sure there are no smudges before he hides it beside the sofa furthest from the door.

After that, he cleans up the materials he’s had out to finish the project. Clint’s just upstairs watching a movie with Natasha, so he’ll be home when it’s over. He thinks Steve’s at the gym, and he did actually go there for a few minutes so it wouldn’t actually be a lie, but Clint knows he’ll be back before the movie is over. It’s nice having some private time away from each other, especially now that they’re officially sharing a home, and he’s glad they’ve got friends they can spend time with whenever they want. If they were constantly under each other’s feet, there’d probably be more bickering and less of what they do have, which is romance and affection and laughter and love.

“JARVIS, I’m turning into a big old sap,” he says with a groan.

“Captain, it is perfectly normal for someone fortunate enough to be involved with master Clint to display romantic tendencies and sentimental behavior,” JARVIS tells him.

“I don’t mind that you’ve got a crush on my boyfriend, you know? I think everyone here does in some way or another. He’s just got that special ability to make people fall in love with him.” Steve grins up at the ceiling.

“He does receive more attention on the posting boards I monitor since the article by Mr. Hodges was published on Monday,” JARVIS says. “He is often described as dreamy by those without pornographic minds.”

He makes a face when he thinks about the article, mostly because he came across like a fool in love while Clint came off as this dynamically sexy man who managed to win Captain America’s heart without even realizing it. While that was true, it’s still a little embarrassing. “Dreamy is definitely a good adjective.”

“Babe, are you talking to JARVIS again?” Clint smiles as his face appears above Steve’s.

“Have I mentioned how much I dislike that stealthy spy skill of yours when it means sneaking up on me?” Steve blinks up at him and smiles. Clint ducks his head down to place an upside down kiss on his forehead.

“Not today, but I might have heard it a time or two. Should I be jealous of whomever you think is dreamy or flattered that you missed me so much you had to talk to JARVIS about me?”

“How was the movie? Did Natasha enjoy the BFF bonding time?”

“Changing the subject in an extremely obvious way means I’m flattered. And dreamy. I love you, too, babe. Nat really liked the movie, mostly because there were tons of explosions, and she always enjoys BFF bonding time. Did you enjoy the gym?”

“Always. But I wasn’t there for long. I came back here to work on something.” Steve finally straightens up and turns his head to look back at Clint. “I had a project to finish.”

Clint jumps over the back of the sofa with that carefree grace that Steve almost envies. After he sits down, he scoots closer to Steve and smiles. “What project?”

“It’s for you, actually. I hope you like it, but tell me if you don’t. I don’t want you to feel obligated if it’s not something you want,” he says, biting on his bottom lip as he looks at Clint.

“I don’t think you’d do anything that I wouldn’t want, babe. But I’ll be honest and tell you what I really think. Now, give me my surprise.” Clint grins.

Steve leans over to get the large frame and hands it to Clint. “I found the box when I was unpacking things in the bedroom, and it inspired me,” he explains. Clint isn’t saying anything, which worries him. “I drew the sketches from memory, and I only met him a few times, so I might not have got the details right. I tried finding photographs, but I couldn’t find anything to use for reference.”

“Phil didn’t like having his picture taken. There’s only one I know of that’s even slightly recent, and I keep it in my wallet.” Clint speaks softly and he’s touching the glass of the picture frame. “Steve…this is…”

“I wondered why you didn’t have pictures, since he meant a lot to you, and I wanted you to have some. It’s not real, just drawn, but maybe they’re okay?” He licks his lips and looks at the picture frame. He’d sketched six different images of Phil Coulson, including one with Phil, Natasha and Clint, and he’d put the dog tags he found in the middle of the sketches, so they could be hung up and remembered. He’s already decided that he’s going to do something similar for himself, with Bucky and Peggy and Howard and the Commandos. It’s nice to remember, especially when he knows that the memories will get fuzzier in time. He already can’t remember what Peggy smelled like or how Bucky sounded when he laughed.

“They’re great.” Clint wipes at his eyes and turns his head as he coughs to clear his throat.

“Hey, no hiding.” Steve reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. “I regret not having a chance to get to know him.”

“He loved you. Well, Captain America and what you stood for. He’s somewhere right now creaming himself, no doubt, at the idea of you sketching him.” Clint laughs but it’s weak and he burrows his head against Steve’s neck. “This is beautiful, babe. It’s a great tribute to him.”

“I’m glad you like it. I’m going to do one for me next, with my old friends,” he murmurs, stroking Clint’s arm gently. “Then, I’ll work on one for us, with our new family. I thought we could hang them on the wall between the two windows, make them a focal point.”

“That’s a wonderful plan.” Clint kisses his neck. “You’re so talented, and you don’t seem to realize it.”

“I know I’m good, sweetheart, but I like drawing things that mean something to me. I went to art school, you know? I couldn’t do it professionally, creating things for other people’s visions that didn’t mean something to me. I wasn’t cut out for that. I probably would have been like some of those artists we see in the park, sketching and selling what I could and sharing a place with a dozen roommates just to have a roof over my head.”

“I’d love you even if you were a poor starving artist.” Clint looks at him. “At least you had something to fall back on. I’m nothing without my eye and ability at hitting a target. I’ve had nightmares before, about losing my sight and being off the team and out of S.H.I.E.L.D., with nothing else to offer the world. I got my GED after I left the circus, but I never went to college or anything.”

Steve knew about the GED and lack of college, but he hadn’t realized it bothered Clint so much. “You can always go to school now, if you wanted. I’ve seen on television about colleges that are all on your laptop. But, Clint, you’re a hell of a lot more than just a marksman with an amazing eye.”

“Yeah, well, hopefully I’ll never lose my eyesight and have to test that,” he says with a low laugh. “Thank you for my gift, babe.” He kisses Steve slowly and thoroughly, moving his hand down Steve’s chest.

“If you keep that up, we’re going to end up naked,” Steve warns, reaching down to lightly grip Clint’s wrist. “We should hang the picture up, if you want.”

“I do want. You naked and to hang the frame.” Clint smiles and stands up, holding the frame carefully and carrying it to the wall Steve had mentioned. “You even have the hook already put up. I’m glad, since I can’t remember where we even stored the hammer.”

“I wanted it to be ready if you liked it and wanted to hang it.” Steve walks up behind him and nuzzles his neck. “It looks good there.”

“It’s perfect.” Clint touches the frame again before turning to face Steve. “Naked time now?”

“One track mind,” Steve teases. “Sure you don’t want to make a snack? Or read some of your current book?”

“I want you naked. Would you like to dance?”

“Naked dancing is something I can’t really refuse, sweetheart.”

“I know. It’s an easy way to get what I want. I’m sneaky that way.”

“It isn’t that sneaky if I see through it, right?”

“Potato, potahto. Take it all off, babe.”

“I don’t think that’s what Gershwin had in mind when he wrote that song.”

“You never know. I seem to remember reading somewhere that there were rumors he was gay. If that’s true, he’d definitely have been telling you to take it off.”

Steve groans. “I really wish you’d quit hitting me with all this scandalous gossip about people I used to read about in the old Hollywood magazines that Bucky’d steal from the vendor on the corner.”

“It’s not my fault they were so outrageous back then.” Clint bats his eyelashes. “You still aren’t naked.”

“Neither are you.” Steve reaches down and pulls his t-shirt over his head. “I’d better see some bare skin, sweetheart, or I stop here.”

“I thought it might be fun if you got naked but I didn’t.” Clint waggles his eyebrows and leers playfully.

Steve just looks at him. “Take off your shirt. If we’re doing this, we both do it.” He stepped closer. “I’ve seen you in the bath and shower, Clint. It’s not going to turn me off if you get naked.”

“I hate how you seem to be able to read my mind,” he mutters, glaring for a moment before he sighs. “It’s ugly, and it’s just going to remind you about what happened.”

“There’s nothing about you that’s ugly.” Steve reaches out and tugs on the hem of Clint’s shirt. When Clint reluctantly raises his arms, he pulls the material up and over his head.

Clint stands there and lets his arms fall to his side, tilting his chin slightly. “See? Ugly.”

“Not ugly.” Steve leans down to kiss the new scar that’s across Clint’s pecs. Reaching down, he strokes his fingers along the one on his ribcage. “Beautiful. My beautiful Clint. These are reminders that you survived, that you fought to stay alive. How could I ever associate them with anything but beauty?”

“Steve, please.” Clint reaches down to fumble with the button on his jeans. “Want to see you, to feel you.”

Steve steps back and unbuttons his jeans. “You too.” He shoves the denim down his legs and steps out of it before doing the same with his underwear. “JARVIS, please play my Seducing Clint mix and, uh, go listen to the others.”

“You created a mix to seduce me?” Clint arches a brow and stops shoving his pants down as he smiles at Steve. “How naughty of you.”

“I had to give it a name.” Steve shrugs a shoulder as the music begins playing. It’s a lot of sultry jazz intended for slow dancing, so what else should he have called it?

“I like this one.” Clint finishes getting naked and walks over to take his hand. “We have our very own dance floor now, babe.”

Steve follows him and they move in close, swaying to a Gershwin song that had nothing to do with Potatoes. He tightens his grip on Clint when he hears him singing along to the song about wanting someone to watch over him. As they dance, they touch and stroke each other, but they take their time and tease. They’re both hard, and they kiss as they move to the music.

When they pull apart from one of the kisses, Steve looks down at Clint and feels something tighten in his chest. It sounds ridiculous and cliché, but it’s how he feels. “I love you,” he whispers. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Clint misses the step and blinks up at him. “Did you…”

“I think it’s time. It feels right, sweetheart. I want you to make love with me, all the way.” Steve feels warmth on his cheeks but it’s not really embarrassment. More like arousal and eagerness because he’s wanted this but neither of them has been in a hurry, so he had decided to follow Clint’s example of going slow and waiting for it to feel right. It finally feels like the right moment.

“God Steve. You’re crazy.” Clint laughs and kisses him. “You constantly surprise me.”

“I don’t think it’s crazy to know what I want and ask for it.” Steve smiles. “Will you do it?”

“Stupid question. Of course I will, if you’re sure.” Clint waits until Steve nods before he takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. “Wow. Okay. So, uh, we should go to the bedroom. We don’t want your first time happening on the dance floor.”

“Should I go wash myself?” Steve hasn’t planned on doing this, so he’s caught himself by surprise, too.

“Yeah. That’s good. You go do that, and I’ll get everything ready.” Clint kisses him hard, nipping at his lips before he lets him go. “I’m going to make it so good for you, babe.”

“I know you will, Clint.” Steve goes to their bathroom and carefully cleans himself in a way he never has before. It feels a little strange, if he’s completely honest, but he finishes it easily enough. When he steps into the bedroom, he can’t help but smile. “Candles?”

“Well, it’s a big deal, your first time, and candles are cliché but clichés exist for a reason.” Clint shrugs and pats the bed beside him. “Come here, Steve.”

Steve crosses the room and crawls up the bed to reach Clint. He’s a little nervous, despite his enthusiasm, so he’s grateful that Clint just kisses him. They roll around the large bed until Steve’s on his back and Clint’s rubbing against him. It feels good, and he bucks his hips up for more friction.

“Would you rather switch?” Clint asks, brushing kisses along his jaw. “You can do me, and I’ll do you some other time.”

“I’m nervous but not scared.” Steve makes Clint look at him. “I’ll accept that offer soon, but not tonight. I want to feel you inside me, and I know it’s going to be awkward and possibly hurt a little, but I still want it. Okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Clint says, laughing as Steve sticks his tongue out at him. “You tell me if it feels too uncomfortable, alright? There might be some pain, sure, but it shouldn’t feel horrible. And it should start feeling better if I’m doing it right.”

“Of course I’ll tell you.” Steve leans up for another kiss. From there, Clint takes over, and he lets him. It feels good when Clint kisses and licks his way down Steve’s torso. When he starts sucking his dick, Steve whimpers and moves his fingers into Clint’s hair.

After sucking him until he’s babbling, Clint finally raises his head and lets Steve’s dick slip from his mouth. “I’m going to put a finger inside you now. Just relax and let it inside.” He goes back to sucking and a sticky wet finger presses against him. He tries to relax, but it feels weird and he can’t help but tense up. Clint rubs circles on his belly to soothe him, and he feels himself letting the finger inside.

Steve starts to get used to the feeling of something where he’s never had it before, and then Clint adds another finger. It burns a little, but he bites his lip and shifts until it starts to feel better. By the time a third finger is pressed inside him, he’s rolling his hips and thrusting up into Clint’s mouth. The sound of slurping and his own noises fill the air until Clint suddenly pulls his fingers out and raises his head.

“Are you ready? I don’t think I can hold off for much longer, Steve.” Clint wipes his fingers on the blanket before grabbing the tube of lubricant lying beside Steve’s hip.

“I’m ready.” Steve watches Clint squeeze lubricant on his fingers before he wraps the fingers around his dick. His ass feels sticky and gross, but sex is messy, so he doesn’t care. How can he when he’s watching Clint get himself ready to be inside him?

“Do you want to get on your knees or stay like that? It might be easier if you’re kneeling,” Clint says.

“I want to watch your face,” he tells him firmly. He doesn’t need easy if it means seeing Clint’s expression as he pushes inside him. He clenches at the thought and rolls his hips. “Stop wasting time. I want you in me now.”

“So bossy.” Clint grins down at him and leans in for a kiss. “You’re going to be so tight. I thought my fingers weren’t even going to fit, and now I’m going to feel you squeezing my dick. It’s going to be so good, babe.”

“Do it!” Steve growls and reaches down to touch Clint, biting at his shoulder when he swats his hand out of the way. Clint urges him to roll his body back, his legs going across his shoulders, and it’s awkward but not too uncomfortable. Then he feels Clint pressing against him, and he sucks in a sharp breath because it feels so big. How’s it supposed to fit? What if it doesn’t?

“Let me in, Steve.” Clint presses closer, and Steve tries to relax. Finally, the head is inside him, and Clint begins to rock his hips slowly, easing more and more of his length into him. It burns, like earlier, but Steve just keeps breathing steadily because he knows it’s going to feel better or no one would ever want to do it. “Sorry it hurts. Don’t want to hurt you. God, you feel so good.”

Steve finally just thrusts his hips up until Clint’s completely inside him. It stings and he can’t conceal his gasp as he’s stretched so fully, but he’s able to adjust faster than he had been to the slow small movements Clint had been making. “Fuck,” he curses, panting as Clint kisses his face and calls him an impatient ass. He can’t deny it, so he just focuses on the feeling of Clint inside him. Finally, he says, “Move.”

“Crazy man,” Clint mutters, kissing him as he begins to thrust in and out. Eventually, Steve starts to roll his hips up to meet the thrusts. When Clint’s dick rubs against a certain spot that makes him see stars, he moans and reaches down to stroke himself because he’s so hard and desperate for friction. “That’s it, Steve. Jerk yourself for me. Does that feel good? You like me inside you?”

“Yes, so good.” Steve isn’t good at talking when he feels like this, so he doesn’t bother. Clint stops talking, too, as they begin to move faster and harder. Grunts and gasps fill the air until he suddenly comes, body stiffening as he spills on his hand and belly. Clint groans and his hips move forward sharply as he sinks deep inside Steve. They kiss as Clint comes, and Steve wiggles a little as he gets used to the feeling of something warm and wet being inside him like this.

Clint carefully moves his legs back down and eases out of him. “You okay?”

“Mmm. Sore but good sore.” Steve shifts and grimaces. “Definitely sore.”

“Don’t move. I’ll take care of you.” Clint kisses him before he gets up and heads to the bathroom. When he comes back, he’s got a wet washcloth that he uses to clean Steve up. “I didn’t mean to get that forceful. Think I might have bruised your hips.”

“Less talking, more cuddling,” Steve murmurs, reaching out towards Clint and making a grabbing motion. “Sleepy now.”

Clint laughs and tosses the wet cloth on the bedside table before crawling up the bed to snuggle him. “Guess I don’t have to ask if it was good for you.”

“So good. No smirking. Kiss me.” Steve finds it commendable that he can form coherent thoughts right now, even if he’s having trouble verbalizing them. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Clint murmurs, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. “After a nap, we’ll take a bath. The warm water will soothe the ache you’ll probably feel.”

“Always taking care of me.” Steve smiles and kisses him. “Want to sketch you, too. No bath until I do. Nap first, though.” Steve pulls Clint closer and holds him tight. As he drifts off to sleep, he keeps his arms around Clint. He’s never letting him go.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone who has taken the time to comment or leave kudos. That encouragement is definitely motivating and lets me know someone's reading & enjoying the story! Again, I've had such a wonderful experience taking this journey with Steve & Clint and the rest of their 'family'. I hope y'all have had fun, too!


End file.
